


Coffee Beans and Wolfsbane Potion

by Gastada



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gastada/pseuds/Gastada
Summary: Kim Min Seok is a werewolf who is in a relationship with a non werewolf person, Healer Kim Jong Dae. Jong Dae doesn't know it though. This is the story of Min Seok trying to find the courage to tell the truth of what he is. He hopes





	Coffee Beans and Wolfsbane Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Self-prompt
> 
> Pairings:  
> Jong Dae/ Min Seok  
> Blink and you miss it Jun Myeon and Yixing  
> It should have been there but didn't get there Kyung Soo and Jong In  
> Past Chan Yeol and Kyung Soo  
> Se Hun and Lu Han 
> 
> Monster: Werewolves; HARRY POTTER AU FOR THE WIN!!!!
> 
> Rating: Teen. No graphic sex, not talented enough for that. No gore. Again, not talented enough for that. Maybe a curse word here and there, but idk. 
> 
> Warnings: I didn't get a beta and I didn't reread it. So be warned for potentially egregious mistakes. Other than that none. 
> 
> Word Count: 42,043
> 
> Authors Note: Feel free, as in, PLEASE DO, leave a comment if you need clarification on anything, or would just like to ask questions or give suggestions, nicely, or not it's up to you, if the grammar and punctuation is horrible, etc. I'll reread it eventually. Or not. Idk. It's 42000 words but I didn't plan this out well and I procrastinated. I hate myself for that. I want to go back and add more KaiSoo but maybe later on my own time and in drabble form. Cause if not I'd probably end up writing another 42000 plus fic. Thank you to the mods for not dropping me even though I missed the first check in and for the extension. This is my second fic so don't expect, talking to the readers here, something amazing. I wish I was that talented or skilled. Anyways I'll stop now and let you get on with it.
> 
> Edited 9/8/2018

The sun’s rays were beginning to poke through clouds that still lingered in the sky. It was early in the morning, so early that the animals from the Magical Menagerie were still asleep. Only a haggard young man could be seen, or heard, coming down Diagon Alley. Although the man was alone he hung his head and bowed his shoulders as if he didn’t want even the universe to acknowledge his existence. His brown hair covers his sunken eyes resting on his cheeks. A cold breeze passes over him blowing away his hair to reveal a fresh bruise on his left eye, purple in the center and yellow on the edges. Along with scratches strewn across his face and a split lip.

He continued and finally stopped in front of a dark coffee shop. The young man pulls his wand from inside his jacket and undoes the security spells his coworkers put on the shop last night. The sign above the shop reads  _Espresso Patronum_. Having opened four years ago the shop has grown into a booming business that is busy from the moment it opens to the moment it closes. The room is filled with an assortment of rustic tables and wooden chairs that were rooted into the floor. All along the walls and on the ceiling, there are candelabras or chandeliers that he turns on with a wave of his wand.

The young man settles behind the counter to prepare a cup of coffee to begin the day. Before that, however, he applies a salve to reduce the bruising on his face. At least this isn’t a cursed wound and will heal quickly.

Pulling open a drawer he pulls a bandana from it and wraps it around his head to hold his hair back. He walks over to the bar and prepares his coffee the muggle way. It takes longer but he likes the mundanity of it. He prepares his coffee and sits at the counter to drink it. The coffee’s warmth rushes through his hands and body allowing him to relax a bit. He also feels more awake and alert than how felt during his walk through Diagon Alley.

The air around him hasn’t become any less dismal, but his back has straightened out and his shoulders are no longer bowed. The salve also seems to be working seeing as he can now open his eye a lot more than he could when he woke up. He raises the steaming cup of coffee to his nose to take a strong whiff of it. The smells help him relax even more. He sets down the coffee cup and looks at his hands. There are scratches and cuts on his knuckles. Some dirt remains under his fingernails. While he’ll be able to wash out the dirt from his fingernails, the best he’ll be able to do for his cuts is to apply salve and wrap them in bandages.

He makes his way to the tap and soaks his hands lathering them in soap. He takes the toothbrush, adds a bit more soap, and begins to clean his nails. It doesn’t take as long as it normally does. Nor does he do as much damage as other times. Thankfully, his anxiety level is still low. That or he’s just that tired from last night. Once done he twists off the cap from the salve and rubs it all over his hands. He feels a slight sting as it begins to work, but he continues rubbing it in until it’s been properly absorbed. He’ll have to put band-aids on them and wear gloves for the rest of the day until they are healed.

The young man stops looking at his hands. Instead, he looks into the mirror. The swelling has gone down, although the yellow and slightly purple color of the bruise hasn’t changed. As for the cuts on his face he puts a bit of the salve and some steri strips to them. He would really like for there not to be many stares today. Once done he takes one final look at himself.

He sees the bruise and the cuts. Beyond them, he sees the hollowness of his cheeks. How his eyes look like those of his grandmother, old and tired. As if they have seen too much and the light in them is dimming. A frown forms on his lips. Only 28 years old, and he already looks like the Auror’s with a 20-year career.

He supposes that being a werewolf will do that to a wizard. Regardless of how old or young they are.

 *

 Several cracks are heard in the kitchen. When he goes back there he finds his bake and the baking assistant there and making their way the employee lounge to put away their things.

He greets them on their way. “Good morning, Kyung Soo. Good morning, Louise.” 

“Morning, Min Seok,” replies a man with big eyes, black hair, and heart-shaped lips.

A “Good mornings to Master Min Seok” came from the house elf, Louise. Louise is a free elf but she has yet to shake off the monikers that were once given to their wizard owners. She came with Kyung Soo as a sort of packaged deal. She had been full grown when Kyung Soo was born and had been with him for all his life as his caretaker. His parents had given her over to him when he had moved out so that he may focus on his career but he was never quite comfortable with the idea of having someone being enslaved to him and so he “freed” her. She stayed on with him but she was taught to bake so that she may go out and find work. As it is she wouldn’t leave Kyung Soo’s side and so she began working alongside him when he, Jun Myeon, and Min Seok had opened the shop.

Kyung Soo comes out from the lounge and walks over to Min Seok. He grabs Min Seok’s chin in his hand and moves his head about to survey the damage inflicted to his boss and friend.

“Looks like you had a rough night. What are you doing here, Min Seok”, Kyung Soo asked.

“I didn’t want to stay home,” replied Min Seok in a hushed whisper.

Kyung Soo knows that what he meant was ‘stay home alone’. Min Seok pulls away and turns back to his coffee. He a sigh and sits at the counter and folds his arms. He looks resigned to the fact that Min Seok didn’t owl him for help but no less upset. “You should have sent me or Jun Myeon an owl. Either one of us would have been there yesterday to help with whatever injuries you had sustained.”

“I didn’t want to inconvenience you.”

He had a frown on his face and refused to look Kyung Soo in the eyes while talking to him. Min Seok knew that Kyung Soo would have come, just like he did in the beginning. But it had cost him. He didn’t want to cost him any more time away from anything.

“Inconvenience us from what Min Seok? From work? I could have visited you early in the morning or even throughout the day. I don’t know if it’s escaped your notice, but I am a wizard able to Apparate. Jun Myeon could have been there as well. We would have made time for you. After work, I could have stayed with you. It was just me last night. Louise went out to the theatre.”

Kyung Soo moved closer to Min Seok’s but he still refused to look him in the eye.

“You weren’t always alone. If it hadn’t been for me-”

Kyung Soo slammed his hands down on the counter causing him to jump.

“It has been years since Chan Yeol and I broke up. He’s moved on and so have I. Besides it wasn’t your fault we broke up. It was us. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

Min Seok didn’t buy it. Kyung Soo had been there for him so much. If he had taken more time for himself and Chan Yeol they may still be together. He wouldn’t be alone and stuck in a routine.

“Stop thinking that you were the catalyst in our relationship. You weren’t. He and I were slowly falling out of love and he was dead set on moving to Korea. I didn’t want to move there. Yes, I didn’t want to leave you alone here after being bitten, but my whole life is here in England. My business, my friends, my family. Everything I knew and loved was here.”

Min Seok finally looks into Kyung Soo’s eyes. A look of determination has come across his face.

“But you could have created a new life there! With Chan Yeol! You were happy with him. You could have made a family with him. In Korea!”

Kyung Soo rolls his eyes and gives Min Seok a deadpan look. “I don’t know if it escaped your notice, but Chan Yeol and I are both men; there would be no ‘creating’ a family between him and me.”

Now it’s his turn to look exasperated with Kyung Soo. “You know what I mean. You could have taken everything you had here and made it over there. Family. Business. Friends.”

“I could have, but I didn’t want to. Not with him. I’ve told you countless times, my break up with Chan Yeol wasn’t because of you. It never has been. We were broken well before your attack happened. And it would have happened even if  _that_  hadn’t. So stop thinking you’re so much more important than you are. It’s bound to give you a big head.”

Kyung Soo leans back and smiles. Min Seok relaxes and doesn’t look so down anymore. Slight chuckles come from them both. A hoot breaks their moment when it announces that it is 6 o’clock. Both men come to realize that they will need to begin preparing for the long day ahead. Kyung Soo goes to the kitchen taking Min Seok’s dirty cup with him. Before entering the kitchen he stops turning back around to face his friend.

“Remember Min Seok, no matter how alone you feel whether here or at home, you aren’t actually alone. Not in this. You have me and Jun Myeon to help you,” Kyung Soo says. Finally, he makes his way to the kitchen leaving Min Seok in the café.

Min Seok thinks about what Kyung Soo said. He has his friends. He knows they’ll always be there for him. But, he also knows that he’ll be left behind eventually. They’ll find partners and other things that will consume their time. Maybe they’ll even move away. Then he’ll actually be alone. Being a werewolf doesn’t come with a lot of guarantees, but the one thing he knows for sure is that they end up being outcasts; alone with few or no friends or family. That is his future….

Or maybe fate, the universe, destiny, has someone, in store for him.

 *

The day he meets Jong Dae is a slower than usual day. Looking back he thinks himself lucky. Had it been one of the busier days he wouldn’t have seen him. There more than likely would have been someone taking the orders, and they would have used magic to deliver the drinks and pastries. As it was they had sent elves home leaving just Min Seok to take orders, make the drinks, and, should the person sit at the bar, deliver them.

Such was the case with Jong Dae.

He had heard the hoot of the owl signaling that a customer had entered the café and heard an elf squeak out a  _“Welcome to Espresso Patronum”_. Knowing that the customer would be well taken care of by the elf he kept on cleaning up his machines extra nice now that he had the time. He didn’t notice the customer coming up to the counter until he heard the scrape of the bar stool being pulled back. When he turned around he found a man with curly brown hair parted down the middle with a mouth that’s ends curved up in a small smile. It was a nice smile, but it paled in comparison to the smile he sent him once he got his attention.

“Hello,” the man said.

Min Seok was a taken aback by his smile but recovered quickly. He shook his head to clear it completely and cleared his throat. “Welcome to Espresso Patronum, what can I get you?”

“Iced Americano, please,” replied the customer cheerily.

“Coming up.”

Min Seok turned around, grabbed the 8-ounce cup, and went to work. As he was working he felt as if someone was watching him. He could only deduce that it was the man behind him. Albeit a bit disconcerting he continued making the drink. The sooner he was done the sooner he could get away from him. Once done he presents the iced coffee to the man. Min Seok stays to see the man take a sip of the coffee. To see how he likes being watched as he’s going about his business. A light goes on in his eyes as he gets his first taste. He can feel a sense of pride well up within himself. The ability to make a good cup of joe has been a source of pride for Min Seok and seeing people be that receptive to his coffee is always nice. Seeing that the man is satisfied with the coffee Min Seok goes back to cleaning his machines. He still feels the man’s gaze on him but he doesn’t bother to ask him to stop. It’s not that bothersome.

After a couple of minutes, he hears the scrape of a chair and can only assume that the customer has finished his drink and is finally leaving.

“Excuse me!”

“How can I help you?”

“This. This is the most amazing Iced Americano I’ve ever tasted,” the man proclaims.

“Thank you. It’s my pleasure.”

“Um, but how do I pay? More importantly how much do I pay.”

“That’ll be 3 sickles, please.”

The man rifles through his pockets to fish the money out. He tries to hand the money over to Min Seok, but all he receives is a tap on the bar indicating that he should put the money there. Needless to say, the man's expression is confused, but he does it anyway. It isn’t until the coins disappear that the man realizes what it was. Magic. Elf magic to be specific. He bids the man farewell and walks away. But he lingers a bit just looking at Min Seok. And Min Seok being Min Seok turns abruptly and walks away from him. Before he can get far, however, the man calls to him.

 “I already told you but that really was the best Iced Americano I’ve ever tasted. I’ll have to come back for more soon.” And with that, he turns around and leaves the café.

Min Seok doesn’t think much of him. Not even of the coffee he served him. He can make much more difficult and intricate coffees than an Iced Americano. But the man did come back, just like he said he would. Again and again. Always during the slow shifts, whether it was in the late morning or late afternoon. After a few more times of visiting the café, the unnamed man introduced himself. Kim Jong Dae. He moved to London from Korea a few years ago with his family. Now he works at St. Mungos as a healer.  Jong Dae then comes back more and more. Soon enough they are able to talk to each other comfortably enough, although, Min Seok isn’t sure whether they are friends or still merely acquaintances.

Then one day when Jong Dae sits across from Min Seok at the counter there is something different about him. He’s a lot more serious than he’s ever seen Jong Dae. He tells himself that there isn’t anything wrong. They haven’t known each other long enough nor have gone through enough full moons that Jong Dae may have realized he’s a werewolf.

It wasn’t that he had figured out he was a werewolf, it was that he was trying to ask Min Seok out on a date. According to him, during his mumbled, sometimes jumbled confession, he ‘had wanted to ask Min Seok out for some time’. It was just that he needed to get his courage up. He also ‘liked the fact that he was easy to talk to and very pretty. No, wait not pretty! Handsome! Min Seok was handsome, not pretty.’

Min Seok didn’t know what to do. Laugh at Jong Dae for fumbling through his confession and calling him pretty. Or reject him because how could a werewolf hope to go out with someone as wonderful as Jong Dae. He would never forgive himself if hurt him. Should that ever happen he could either hurt him severely, kill him, or worse yet, turn him. Min Seok realizes that he doesn’t want either of those things to happen. And so he rejects him.

It hurts him to do so. It hurts seeing the pain of the rejecting in Jong Dae’s eyes, but he knows it’s for the best. If it were to get out that Healer Jong Dae was dating a werewolf no one would want to be treated by him. They’d wonder if he were one. His career would falter. He’d be ostracized.

 “I’m sorry Jong Dae, but I can’t go out with you. I simply can’t.”

Jong Dae is hanging his head. He doesn’t say anything else after that. He just gets up and leaves without looking back to Min Seok. As much as it hurt to reject him it hurts more knowing that he has lost a potential friend; someone who brightened his days if just for the time he was with him in the café. Min Seok sighs and goes back to work. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kyung Soo. He knows that he’s disappointed in him. He’s seen them interact and has commented on how good they look together. How nice it is that Jong Dae makes him comfortable and happy. That he manages to make him laugh so much. He doesn’t turn to look at him. He doesn’t want to see the disappointment that is most likely in his eyes. So he keeps on working. Making coffees when needed and cleaning the machines.

All so that he doesn’t have to think about Jong Dae. In that time she mourns the loss of him. Jong Dae probably won’t come back after that. At least for a while, he tells himself.

Oh, how wrong he was. Jong Dae comes back the next day, just as happy as before and just as talkative as before. It surprises Mine Seok, but it gives him a happy feeling. Maybe he could have a chance of friendship. He sits at the counter and orders his favorite drink, Iced Americano. Then once the time comes for him to go but just before he leaves…

“Min Seok, will you go out with me?”

Min Seok abruptly looks up in confusion. His eyes are wide as he looks at Jong Dae.  _Did he just…ask me out again?_

“Jong Dae… No. I can’t. I’m sorry,” replies Min Seok. He feels like crap. Rejecting him again. But he really doesn’t want to hurt him, even if it hurts him too. As much as he likes Jong Dae, he can’t bring himself to hurt him in any way.

“It’s okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, Min Seok.” With that, he leaves not looking back.

Min Seok has his head down not wanting to see the hurt and dejection that must be on Jong Dae’s face. Had he looked up though he would have seen that those emotions weren’t there. There’s only determination.

That’s how the following days go. Jong Dae comes in, takes his seat, talks to Min Seok, and as he’s leaving he asks Min Seok out again. As if there would be a different answer that day.

There isn’t.

It goes that way for two months.

Until finally Jong Dae manages to break him down by confessing his love for him. Love. For him. For Min Seok. Needless to say, it shocks Min Seok. So much so it leaves him speechless. This time around his confession is a lot smoother. He also looks confident, unlike the last time when he could hear the nervousness in his voice.

“I love you, Min Seok. We’ve only known each other for four months, but I’m sure about that. More than I’ve ever been sure about anything. I love you. And if you’d give me the chance I’d like to love you openly and freely. I’d love to make you happy. I’d like to make you laugh. I’d like to hang out with you outside of this café and to be able to know you’re mine while we’re doing it.”

He still can’t fathom it. Jong Dae loves him. He loves him. He loves him.

He can’t.

He can’t love him.

He’s a werewolf.

He’s. He’s. He’s. A WEREWOLF!!!

Jong Dae has no idea what he’s talking about. He doesn’t know he’s a werewolf. Maybe if he tells him right then he’ll stop. He’ll stop and then leave him alone. For good.

“Jong Dae I,” he doesn’t finish. He doesn’t finish because he sees the hope, the fear, and above all the love Jong Dae says he has for him in his eyes. And he just can’t do it. He can’t crush that. He doesn’t want to. He wants to see more of it. So he says, “Yes, Jong Dae. I will go out with you.”

Jong Dae smiles brighter than he’s ever seen him. His lips stretch out wide and his eyes turn into slits he’s so happy. Min Seok looks at him and realizes that smile is the most beautiful one he’s ever seen. He wants to see more of it. Jong Dae is so happy he’s slapping the counter and jumping up and down. It brings out a smile and a laugh from Min Seok. All of a sudden Jong Dae leans his upper body over the counter and kisses him.

It doesn’t last long. But wow. Min Seok’s brain is fried. He can’t think of anything else except how nice Jong Dae’s lips felt on his. He wonders what he has to do to get them back on his.

“Ahem. While it’s sweet to finally see Bossman putting you out of your misery, Jong Dae, please refrain from public displays of affection. We here like having the ability to see and would greatly appreciate it if we didn’t go blind after seeing that. I think I can speak for everyone here that we’d rather not have you two kissing be our last visual memory.”

Jong Dae sends a glare towards Kyung Soo. “Don’t be so dramatic dear Kyung Soo.”

He raises an eyebrow and scoffs. He also throws a smirk and a wink towards Min Seok so he knows he’s cool with what’s happening. Jong Dae turns back to Min Seok. “So when do you get off tomorrow.”

“Hmm,” Min Seok replies, “Oh, um, tomorrow’s my day off actually.”

“Perfect. Give me your address and I’ll pick you up at 7 so we can get dinner. Maybe take a stroll afterward. How’s that sound?”

“It sounds nice. Really nice.”

It was a nice date. They’ve had other nice dates since then. Now it’s been four months since Jong Dae’s confession and Min Seok’s acceptance of the declaration. And although he’s only known Jong Dae for four months and has been dating him for the same amount of time he thinks it’s about time to tell him about his  _furry little problem_. He doesn’t want to but he can’t possibly keep up the ruse. Not as it gets longer and more full moons pass. He can already see in his face the itch to ask why and how he gets new scars every month. Questions regarding his deeper uglier scars. It could end them, but Min Seok rationalizes that it’s best they end it sooner rather than later. He may love Jong Dae and Jong Dae may love him but they haven’t professed or given any inclination to want to be together forever.

All he can do is hope that Jong Dae takes his confession well and doesn’t leave him. But he still begins to mentally prepare himself for the worst. The worst being that Jong Dae just up and leaves him like he did the first time he rejected him, but this time not coming back. Ever.

*

“Have you told him yet?”

“Told him what?”

“About your furry little problem? Or has he not noticed how sickly you become every month?”

“I’m able to take the Wolfsbane Potion.”

“That doesn’t help you appear healthier. You still look like death warmed over the next day. And the days leading up to it.”

The coffee shop was bustling with customers and elves alike. They are seated in a corner away from the customers with a silencing charm around them. It’s the best way they can speak freely without letting people know their secrets. Jun Myeon had come in to visit the café as he does every other month. He is the third business partner in their venture, but he only deals with the money side. He looks over the books making sure that they are kept well and correctly alongside Min Seok.

“From what Kyung Soo has told me, in our correspondence, he came to the café to get to know you and try to take you on a date for four months and now the two of you have been dating for four months. That’s eight months total. It’s almost a year, Min Seok! Merlin’s beard, it’s a miracle that he hasn’t figured that something is going on with you.”

 “I know that I’ve been really lucky until now. But I. I’m scared Jun Myeon. I don’t want to lose what we have. It’s gone well these last four months. And I can see myself with him for a really long time.”

 “Believe me. I know how good this has been for you. I can see it. The air around you isn’t so heavy anymore. You don’t look weighed down anymore, either. But, if you keep it going and become more invested I worry that it will only hurt you more should he leave. It’s something I don’t want for you.”

Min Seok bows his head and folds his hands in his lap. He knows Jun Myeon means well. Both he and Kyung Soo were here when his last relationship ended and that was not easy or pretty. He understands their worry, but after the years that have passed, he thinks he’s gotten better. He’s hopeful that it translates to him being able to not be too hurt by Jong Dae should he not take it well.

 “I don’t want to get hurt either. But, I’m in this for the long run, hopefully, so… we’ll just have to see,” Min Seok says. He lifts his head up and looks at his long-time friend.

Jun Myeon looks worried and there’s trepidation in his eyes too. He grimaces and bows his head for a few seconds. When he lifts his head Min Seok sees the determination in his eyes. His mouth is set in a tight line, which he knows to mean that he is prepared to face whatever may come.

“I trust you, Min Seok. If you say Jong Dae is worth it then I trust you. But I need you to trust in Kyung Soo and I. Should things not go the way we want them too I need to know that you will come to us if you need help. No shutting yourself away again.”

Min Seok smiles. “Of course, Jun Myeon.”

Jun Myeon nods his head.

 “Good. Now, why don’t you figure out how to introduce us because there is a man walking over to us that looks exactly like Kyung Soo has described him in the letters he’s sent.”

Min Seok’s brow furrows but his eyes widen in surprise when he hears his boyfriend calling his name. He turns around to see that Jong Dae is in fact fast approaching them. ‘Oh crap.’

 “Min Seok! Min Seok,” Jong Dae exclaims. He has his arms open. Min Seok knows that look. It means that Jong Dae will want a hug and probably sit next to him, snuggling up to him. He is not ready to introduce his boyfriend to Jun Myeon. Not after the talk they just had but here they are. Jong Dae slides in next to Min Seok and envelopes him in a hug. Min Seok stiffens for a second in surprise before relaxing into the warmth of his boyfriend and closes his eyes.

Jun Myeon looks between the two in shock and awe. Jong Dae is certainly a lot more touchy than he would have thought he would be. Especially seeing as he is dating Min Seok. The man never was much for PDA. He’s more surprised by the effect he has on Min Seok too. A peace comes over Min Seok’s face that wasn’t there during their conversation. Nor is it there whenever he hugs anyone else.

 ‘Jong Dae sure is something else,’ Jun Myeon thinks chuckling to himself. He clears his throat as to get the pair's attention.

Jong Dae’s head pops up from the crook of Min Seok’s neck. He crooks his head examining Jun Myeon. A few seconds pass before a smile breaks out and he outstretches his hand.

 “I’m sorry for my rudeness. My name is Jong Dae. You must be Jun Myeon.”

 “Yes, I am. But, how did you know it was me?”

 “Min Seok mentioned that you have a very princely aura. Also, that you look like a bunny or rabbit sometimes.”

Jun Myeon’s mouth falls open and he looks at Min Seok who is suddenly very alert. He is also trying to stifle his laughter. Jun Myeon just closes his mouth into a line and rolls his eyes. He takes Jong Dae’s hand and introduces himself as well.

 “Kim Jun Myeon. I’m the third business partner in this enterprise. A pleasure to finally meet you Jong Dae. I’ve heard plenty about you as well.”

 “Only good things I hope.”

 “Mostly good. The rest are downright hilarious.”

 “Hmmm,” Jong Dae turns to look at Min Seok, “Just what have you been telling him about me.”

Min Seok shrugs his shoulders. “That wasn’t me. It was all Kyung Soo.”

 “Was it now. I’ll have to have a little talk with him about it. So what brings you here today Jun Myeon.”

“My husband and I are in town for a few days and I wanted to see how the café was doing. And to meet you.”      

“Aww, how sweet of you to think of me,” Jong Dae coos. “Where is your husband?”

“He was settling some things at Gringotts and will be joining us shortly. We have some news we need to share with the two of you,” He says addressing Min Seok.

Min Seok’s face brightens in surprise and apprehension. Surprises that come from Jun Myeon have always been the kind to make quite the impact. The first ever surprise that he received from Jun Myeon had been when he told him about his multiple homes throughout Europe, Asia, and South America. And that’s not including the countless family that he has throughout the world who have their own homes that he could stay in should he ever have the need. That one was a difficult one to wrap his head around. He wonders what this one could be.

Yixing arrives ten minutes later looking exhausted. The goblins must have been tough to deal with. Then again, they always are especially when it comes to families who have old artifacts stored in the vaults.

“I am so sorry for being so late,” Yixing says exasperatedly. “The goblin who took me to our vault saw the sword that I was moving in and became very difficult after that. Wanted to know all sorts of things. Things that unfortunately have been lost to time. It’s so old and ancient the goblin that made it and the family member that procured it is dead!”

“There, there now love. Breath in… and out. Let me get one of the elves to get you some tea. Excuse me!”

“Yes, sir. How may I be of service,” an elf squeaks out.

“One chamomile tea, please.”

“Right away, sir,” replies the elf disappearing with a snap of his fingers into the kitchen.

Yixing is fanning himself and turns to Jun Myeon. “Have you told them?”

“Not yet. I wanted to do it when we were both here.”

“Well then. Now that we are both here go ahead. Share your good news.”

Yixing nudges Jun Myeon to begin. “Go on tell them,” he whispers encouragingly.

Jun Myeon has that small smile on his face that tells Min Seok he’s getting shy but is ready to burst at the seams with whatever he has to say. He turns to Min Seok and Jong Dae breaking out into such a big smile that his eye’s turn into moon crescents.

“I’m the new Charms teacher at Hogwarts!”

“And I’m now the Head Healer at St. Mungos! Meaning that we are finally settling down here in London.”

Now both Yixing and Jun Myeon are smiling ear to ear, leaving Min Seok with his mouth hanging open and Jong Dae clapping at the news.

“So, you’re the new Head Healer for the first floor! I’m one of the Healers on the fourth floor, spell damage is my specialty.”

The four sat there for another forty-five minutes talking and getting to know each other. After traveling the world for four years the two came to the mutual agreement that it was time to settle down and figured that London would be the best choice. Their immediate family is here along with their friends. And Yixing is excited to go back to work. While Jun Myeon would be away for a while

“So this is it? This is for real,” Min Seok asks. He’s not too sure how long it’ll last. Jun Myeon hasn’t been one for settling down and Yixing is just happy to be where Jun Myeon is.

“Yeah, it’s for real. I mean we’ll still take trips and what not, but this is where we’d come home to,” Jun Myeon says. He pulls Yixing close and kisses him on his forehead.

“Good. Don’t be strangers anymore. I fully expect to see you both here a lot more often,” Min Seok chides.

They talk for a few more minutes until Yixing announces that they should be getting home. He has his first day tomorrow and Jun Myeon will need to finish unpacking everything and setting up the protection spells to make them undetectable to muggles. Min Seok and Jong Dae walk them to the door and bid them farewell. Just as they are leaving and saying their last goodbyes Jun Myeon reaches out to pull in Min Seok for a hug.

Min Seok is surprised at the sudden physical display of affection. He can feel Jun Myeon’s cheek against him and clearly hears him when he says, in a hushed and hurried whisper, that he “is there for him when the time comes”. He tenses up when he hears that. He knows just what he’s talking about and all of a sudden the reality of his situation is at the forefront of his mind.

He has to tell Jong Dae soon. He doesn’t want to. But he knows he has to. He looks to Jong Dae who has gone to the counter to get another drink. They make eye contact and Jong Dae sends him a smile and a wink. Min Seok feels happy at that moment. Happy to know that Jong Dae loves him, but right next to that happiness is the fear that he won’t love him anymore when he tells him.

‘Please don’t let him hate me,’ Min Seok thinks.

 *

 The next few weeks pass by relatively uneventful and with them another full moon. Thankfully Jong Dae works those days and is so busy that he can’t stop by the café. His inability to come to the café prevents him from seeing a haggard-looking Min Seok. The wolfsbane potion works well enough but it still doesn’t stop the pain and exhaustion from affecting him. He still gets a few cuts and bruises too.

It’s three days after the full moon when Min Seok receives a visitor he thought he would never see inside his shop.

Auror Oh Sehun.

Fiance to Lu Han.

Min Seok’s ex-boyfriend. To say that he is surprised to see him in his café would be an understatement. Ever since he and Lu Han broke up they haven’t spoken to each other. And when the café began to take off and it made appearances in the Daily Prophet as the next best thing since Florean Fortescu’s he never heard a peep from Lu Han. Not to put the blame all on him. Min Seok never reached out either. Even though he knows that Lu Han is a successful singer now. He’s never gone to one of his concerts or sent him an owl to congratulate him on his success. Or to congratulate him on his engagement. They broke off all communication and since neither one tried to keep in tough he figured that they wouldn’t be seeing any of each other ever again.

Having Oh Se Hun here in his café looking directly at him with a glint of determination in his eye is worrying. Min Seok stays behind the bar watching him as he makes his way into the café. By the time that Min Seok realizes that he’s coming towards the bar Min Seok drops his wand causing the teacup saucers, he was levitating to fall to the ground. A resounding crash is heard throughout the café and patrons look towards the bar to see what had happened.

Min Seok cast a quick ‘Reparo’ spell on them and another ‘Wingardium Leviosa’ to get them going again. This time he keeps his eyes on them until he reaches the cupboards above the coffee machines. He takes a breath to calm himself down and to prepare to face Se Hun. They’ve never met but he knows of Auror Se Hun. He is one of the top Aurors in Great Britain and has worked closely with Harry Potter on several missions.

When he’s finally ready and steeled his nerves he turns around and faces him. Se Hun looks relaxed but his face is serious and has determination written all over it. Min Seok realizes he’s not here for pleasantries. He’s here for business. Realizing that he relaxes a bit. Knowing that personal matters will be kept to a minimum or not discussed at all.

 “Hello. Welcome to Expresso Patronum. My name is Min Seok, head barista here. What can I get for you?”

 “Bubble tea?”

Min Seok is taken aback by his request. Oh Se Hun. Auror Oh Se Hun. The man who has fought and defeated dark wizards fought magical creatures and come out alive wants bubble tea. Who would have thought? Certainly not him.

 “I’m sorry, sir. We don’t carry bubble tea. We only serve coffee and tea. There are several flavors from all around the world. Even some exclusive flavors. They are a bit more expensive but very tasty.”

Se Hun straightens up and looks over the menu. He chuckles and shoots a small smile to Min Seok. “You’ll think me very plain, but I’ll just have a cappuccino then.”

 “Very well, sir.”

He walks away from the bar and begins making the cappuccino. It’s a process that he has mastered but he takes it slowly so that he doesn’t have to get back to Se Hun so quickly. He isn’t nervous, but he is uncomfortable and wary of his presence. Why would Oh Se Hun show up here? Surely he has to know who Min Seok is. Lu Han had to have told him by now. Or maybe he managed to avoid bringing him up. Jong Dae doesn’t know about Lu Han but that’s only because they’ve been together for such a short time. There hasn’t been time for him to bring him. He’s also sure he doesn’t want to. Maybe that’s the case for Lu Han and it’s just pure chance that Se Hun is here.

 ‘I hope so.’ Min Seok thinks. He makes his way back to Se Hun and places the cup and saucer down in front of him. Se Hun straightens up and thanks him. He says nothing else and raises the cup to his lips and drinks from it. He should have taken the opportunity to leave and just have an elf take care of him, but he stayed and waits for his reaction.

There isn’t one. At least not visible. Se Hun drank the coffee, smacked his lips together, and sets the cup down. He levels his gaze at Min Seok.

 “It’s good, really good. I prefer tea, but Han said that your coffee making skills were exceptional and I wanted to see if it were true or mere hyperbole. He wasn’t wrong. That was a superb cappuccino.”

While there wasn’t a reaction from Se Hun, it was the opposite for Min Seok. His eyes widen, and his jaw goes slack. The surprise causes him to stumble back a bit. Se Hun takes a drink of his cappuccino again then continues talking.

 “I would say don’t be too surprised, but I only learned about you and what really happened between the two of you a few months ago. I’ve known of you through almost from the beginning. You were very important to Han and still are. There are still plenty of pictures of the two of you and your friends around his house. But he never seemed to want to connect with you. It was until a few months ago that he told me that you owned this place. It took me a while to build the courage to come here. To ask for a favor.”

Min Seok gulps. His right hand is shaking, and he can feel nervous sweat begin to collect under his arms. It’s too much to handle. Whether he can see how uncomfortable he is or not Se Hun keeps going.

 “This favor it’s… it’s very important and I hope you say yes. Please, just hear me out. Hear what I have to say and then you can accept it or reject it,” Se Hun pleads.

 “What could I possibly have to offer?”

 “Han told me about what happened. About how your relationship ended and why,” Se Hun leans forward and rests his arms on the counter top.

“You’re a werewolf,” Se Hun states.

Min Seok’s eyes widen. He looks around the café and looks at the customers close to them. No one seems to have heard what Se Hun just said but it doesn’t make him feel less on edge.

 “Keep your voice down. A reputation takes a lifetime to build and seconds to destroy.” Min Seok leans in only inches away from Se Hun. Se Hun is surprised at the intensity in Min Seok’s eyes. He knows he’s made a mistake the moment he said it. His eyes had flared up in anger and his mouth turned into a scowl.

 “Do not speak of those things so lightly. I’d like to not have an expose on me and my ‘condition’ in the Prophet. I’ve worked too hard to build this café into what it is. I will not have you come in and ruin it so flippantly.”

“I’m sorry. I was thoughtless,” Se Hun hangs his head in shame.

Min Seok is calmer, but still not any less angry. Gone is the kind barista. All that is left is Min Seok. And he is not happy with Oh Se Hun. He’s about to turn him out when he remembers he was going to ask him a favor. He doesn’t want him coming back again so he figures he better ask what it is and rejects it outright.

 “Why and for what did you come here?

Se Hun’s head shoots up. He wasn’t expecting for Min Seok to remember, let alone hear him out after putting his foot in his mouth.

 “A friend of mine was bitten by a werewolf several months ago. It took him a while to recover. Han and I were by his side the whole way through. His family has all but publicly disavowed him. They only provide him with enough to survive and for him to buy and take the Wolfsbane Potion. Not that he’s been making it. Han is a skilled potion maker so he takes it upon himself to make it and then forces him to drink it.”

 “Why would they disavow him?”

 “They are an old family who is not one to tolerate scandal or allow their reputation to be tarnished. Having a werewolf in a pureblood family is unacceptable. But his sisters rallied and forced their parents to support him, monetary wise. That money allows him to live comfortably.  However, it does not solve the fact that he no longer has a will to live. He misses them terribly. He had a niece that he cared very much for but now no one will allow him to see her. Once word got out that he had been turned he left his job and lost many of his friends. Han and I, along with one other are still close to him, but it’s not enough. I worry that he will do something drastic to himself if he continues this way.”

 “How am I supposed to help him. I don’t know him. What could I possibly do?”

 “I was hoping that you could give him a job here. It would give him some purpose and it would show him that one can have a life, even with that… condition.”

It’s a lot to take in and Min Seok does so slowly. The range of Se Hun’s emotions goes from determination to weariness to anger and lastly resignation. He can tell that he cares a lot about his friend and wants only the best for him. He reminds him of Kyung Soo and Jun Myeon. They had been there for him when he was turned, and they were there once Lu Han had gone.

 “As much as I would like to help there isn’t much we could have him do.”

 “Please Min Seok. He can do anything. He can man the register, clean tables. Anything.”

Se Hun is beginning looks desperate now. Min Seok just feels tired. And sorry that he can’t do more.

 “We have magic and elves to do all that, Se Hun. And from what you told me he isn’t really in the state to be with people. I’m sorry, Se Hun. There is nothing that I can give him.”

Se Hun sinks back into his seat. He looks as if the light and hope had gone from his world. And, maybe it has. He had hoped that he could do something for his friend and had turned to Min Seok for help. He asked for a favor and he was rejected.

 “I’ll take him,” A voice says from behind them.

Both turn to look at the man who had taken it upon himself to enter the conversation. To Se Hun, it is someone vaguely familiar. He’s seen his face in the pictures that Han keeps in his living room. Do Kyung Soo. Min Seok’s best friend for years and the resident baker. Kyung Soo comes out from the doorway and sits next to Se Hun. He sends a pointed look to Min Seok to let him know he’s in trouble with him.

 “I’ll help. I helped Min Seok get back on his feet, hopefully, I’ll be able to do something for your friend. What’s his name?”

 “Jong In. His name is Kim Jong In.”

Kyung Soo nods in acknowledgment. He turns to Min Seok and tells him what he’s decided.

 “I’ll have him in the back. He can help me bake and decorate the food for the café. The cake side of my business has expanded so much that Louise and I have been meaning to get more help.”

 “Can he even bake? Does he have any knowledge about spells in the kitchen,” Min Seok replies. He doesn’t want some stranger in the kitchen if they don’t know what they are doing.

Se Hun quickly answers him. “He doesn’t know a lot, but he knows a bit. One of his sisters owns a café in the town where he lived, and he worked there during the summers when we were home from Hogwarts. I’m sure if you give him a few days he’ll remember most of it and learn the rest,” Se Hun assures them.

Kyung Soo turns to Min Seok. “You heard him. He’s capable.”

 “But is he stable enough to do it. You heard him, he’s not in a right state. You of all people know what it’s like dealing with a newly transformed werewolf. The toll it takes.”

Kyung Soo straightens up and a fierce look overcomes his facial features. Min Seok knows that look. He also knows that he lost.

 “I know perfectly well the toll it takes. I also know it would have been much worse for you had you not had the café to fall back on. This place was ready to open when you were attacked and consequently turned. We postponed the launch as long as we could and then opened it. Jun Myeon and I wanted you to have something to come to when you got out of your funk. This Jong In doesn’t have anything anymore, Min Seok. No family, no job and hardly any friends. I’m going to help him. Just like I helped you. It’s also my kitchen so I can have whoever I damn well want in there.”

Kyung Soo gives him a raised eyebrow as if to ask if Min Seok has anything to say. Min Seok doesn’t bother. As he said. It’s his kitchen. When they opened the café, it was agreed upon that each would have rule over their space. Seeing that there won’t be any more challenges from Min Seok he turns to Se Hun.

“Tell Jong In that he has a job. We’ll start him off slowly. He’ll come in and learn the recipes by baking alongside me and Louise. Once we’re comfortable with him knowing them we’ll let him be in charge of all this. I know that it may be a lot for him, so let him know that should it ever get to be too much for him he can leave. He just has to tell me. He also has to come in the next day, no matter what. The days leading up to the full moon and after will be obvious exceptions to that, but I will by then have more staff to cover for him. And don’t worry they’ll be elves. He won’t worry about people judging him.”

 “Thank you so much,” Se Hun replies. Obviously relieved that the situation turned out better than expected.

“You’re welcome.”

The two shake hands. More so Se Hun cradles Kyung Soo’s in his hands and shakes it up and down rapidly. Min Seok thinks he’d rip it right of his wrist. Se Hun is continued saying thank you until it becomes a whisper and, Min Seok swears, there are tears in his eyes.

 “Thank you both! I’ll tell him and make sure he comes. At what time should he arrive tomorrow?”

Kyung Soo is about to respond but stops when he hears Min Seok clear his throat. He and Se Hun stop and turn to him to hear what he has to say.

 “Tomorrow is a bit too soon. At least I imagine it would be for him,” Min Seok intersects. “Tell him that he has a job here if he wants one. But don’t force it onto him. We need him warmed up to the idea, not for him to be here against his wishes.”

Se Hun looks taken aback by the suggestion, but Kyung Soo intervenes in order to stop whatever rebuttle he may have.

 “He’s right, Se Hun. Jong In needs to be at least comfortable with the idea. You can’t force something on him. Just let him know that he has a place to come to where he can be himself and not worry about disclosing his condition. Lastly, should he take it and not like it he is free to go. I won’t hold it against him. And neither should you. Alright?”

It takes a few seconds for Se Hun to answer. As hopeful as he looked moments ago some of it has worn off. Leaving worry in the creases that line his forehead. Min Seok understands that he cares for his friend. He cares for Jong In as much as Kyung Soo and Jun Myeon did for him. He just hasn’t realized that a person needs to be ready to go back out into the world. The world can’t be forced on them or else they’ll want to retreat into themselves rather than face it. Se Hun nods in agreement.

 “I’ll send you an owl with his response.”

 “We’ll send a message back as to when he should come by to begin his training. We’ll start him later in the day when we are slow so that we can really teach him. If necessary, we’ll stay later. During the day he’ll be under the instruction of my assistant Louise. She’s an elf and she knows about Min Seok’s condition so she is comfortable with it.”

Se Hun nods his head. He gets out of his seat and puts his hands in his coat pockets. Min Seok assumes that he is going to leave and lets out a sigh of relief. ‘Finally!’ But it’s only to pull out his wallet. Min Seok shrivels up on the inside at the thought of spending any more time with Se Hun.

 “How much is it going to be for the cappuccino?”

“Eh? Oh? Um. That’ll be 3 sickles.”

Se Hun places the money on the counter and pushes it towards Min Seok. But Min Seok never takes them. He pulls out his wand and with a swish and flick causes the coins to disappear. Off in the distance, the register can be heard opening and closing.

“Nifty trick,” Se Hun says.

“Thank you.”

“Well, then I’ll be off. It’s almost dinner time and I should get home before Han begins to worry.” Se Hun turns to Kyung  Soo and gives him a ninety-degree bow.

“Thank you so much for giving him this opportunity. And for doing me this favor.”

“Your welcome, Se Hun. I look forward to hearing from you.”

Se Hun turns to Min Seok and bows his head in gratitude. He says nothing more and leaves. Min Seok sighs in relief that he is finally gone. The tension leaves his body and he feels peaceful again until he remembers just what Kyung Soo had agreed to. His body is tense again and he turns to Kyung Soo.

“Did you really have to do that?”

“If by that you mean help him and his friend who is going through the same thing you did then yes. Yes, I did.”

“But why, Kyung Soo?!”

“Because I empathized with him. I could hear and see the same desperation that I felt back then. It took a long time to get you out of that funk. I figured maybe I could help him. Give Se Hun some help,” Kyung Soo stands up from his seat at the counter, “You may have been the one going through it Min Seok and I’m sure that was hard. But what I saw and what I felt. It’s indescribable. I didn’t want you to be like that anymore, but I had no idea what to do. I could have helped you with the breakup but having it be compounded by the fact that you were a recently turned werewolf. Well, there certainly are not any books about that at Flourish and Blotts.”

Anywho, it’s done and I will not be changing my mind. If he accepts he will be an employee here. I fully expect you to not judge him or to be rude to him. Understand? I know that you may not like Se Hun, but Jong In will be needing our help.”

“I don’t like it.”

“I’m not asking your opinion. It is done. Now deal with it in the grown-up way I know you can,” Kyung Soo begins to walk away from Min Seok, but he turns back to him. “Also, shouldn’t you be trying to figure out how to tell Jong Dae about yourself?”

Min Seok inhales sharply. In the time that Se Hun had been here, he had stopped thinking about that. It was nice while it lasted.

“Min Seok. Look at me, please. I want you to know that whatever decision Jong Dae makes regarding your relationship you have me. And now Jun Myeon and Yixing. We’ll keep you safe. Don’t worry about being alone. I’ll be sure to whip you into shape should you be moping too much and not coming to work! Got it?”

Min Seok smiles at his friend’s speech. He nods to let Kyung Soo know that he understands. Kyung Soo returns to the kitchen leaving him behind the coffee counter. He’s not comfortable with Jong Dae knowing just yet. He figures he’ll wait a while longer and enjoy what they have. Once he lets the cat, or in this case wolf, out of the bag, there will be no going back. But if he was being honest as scared as he is he’s now less scared than before. Thanks to his friends for reassuring him that he will have at least them makes him feel a little better.

The more he thinks about it that night he realizes that he can do it. He may be scared shitless, but now he is slightly less so. Just slightly.

*

A week later they receive an owl with a letter from Se Hun saying that Jong In had agreed to work with Kyung Soo as a baking assistant. Kyung Soo and Min Seok read the letter together and the emotions were polar opposites. Min Seok groaned, and Kyung Soo gave a small smile, happy that Jong In would be coming to work with them.

“Come on, Min Seok, it won’t be that bad. If Jong In turns out to be bad we’ll just let him go. Okay?”

“Do you think he’ll come back once Jong In is here?”

“You mean Se Hun? I’m sure he’ll be around to check in on Jong In every now and again, but not too much,” Kyung Soo says. He pats Min Seok on the back and walks away mumbling something about sending a reply letter to Se Hun telling him when Jong In should arrive.

He hadn’t meant Se Hun. His thoughts once he read that Jong In would be working here and being an active link to Se Hun and therefore Lu Han. He hasn’t seen him in years and while he may not be in love with him anymore there is still some pain left over from their parting. He misses the easy friendship that they had built through the years. Being not completely sure about what he wants or what he feels he folds the letter and hides it away in his apron. He goes back to work and puts Jong In, Se Hun and Lu Han to the back of his mind.

*

Jong In arrives at 10 o’clock on the following day. Se Hun said he hadn’t looked good but that had seemed to be an understatement. He looked downright unwell. Swallowed cheeks, slim frame and a complexion that had a grey cast to it. His hair was limp and a bit frizzy. In other words, he looked like death, and probably no better than Min Seok had when he had first been turned. Jong In had a deep voice but it was hushed and raspy as if it hadn’t been used for an extended period of time.

Min Seok had shown him to the back and introduced him to Kyung Soo and Louise.

 “Hello, Jong In,” greets Kyung Soo offering his hand.

Min Seok thinks that Jong In wouldn’t take it but amazingly enough, Jong In takes it. It makes Kyung Soo smile too. He even offers his hand to Louise who is taken aback by it but shakes it back rigorously. So much so Jong In’s whole frame shakes causing a chuckle to go through Kyung Soo and Min Seok.

 “Here put this on.” Kyung Soo has given him an apron to wear. “Se Hun told us that one of your sisters owns a café and that you worked there. What were your duties?”

 “I cleaned tables and waited on people. She was the baker and I only helped her with the backing when she got pregnant.”

Kyung Soo nods his head. “What kind of things did she sell?”

 “Similar things as you sell here. The flavors were different though. She had a lot more sweets than you too. She really liked sweets. Yours seem to be more classically based from what I saw in the display.”

 “Very good observation! Yes, we pride ourselves on having pastries that are classics rich in taste. That was my idea. Keep it simple yet pack the punch in flavor. Which they do. Just like Min Seok’s coffees and teas. Well, let’s get you started. I’ll walk you around the kitchen to show you how we do it.”

Min Seok takes that as his cue to leave. “If you need anything just let me know,” he tells them.

 “Will do,” Kyung Soo replies.

He leaves and can focus on making the coffee and sending it out to the customers. Seeing as they have former house-elves who work there the pastry counter is enchanted so that it refills itself one it has been emptied. Much like the dining tables at Hogwarts. Unless he goes to the kitchen which he won’t until he takes a break there won’t be much interaction between Jong In and himself.

It looks like it was going to be a relatively uneventful day. They were busy but that’s not new. There were spills of coffee and crumbs on the floor but thanks to the elves magic there wasn’t anything too big to handle. It would have continued to be uneventful had he not been dating Jong Dae. If he hadn’t been dating Jong Dae he would have gone to lunch in the kitchen and watched Kyung Soo teach Jong In how to make the café’s signature muffins without interruption, but because he is dating Jong Dae he proceeds to walk into the kitchen unannounced.

 “Min Seokie!!!”

Which in turn causes Jong In to lose focus and drop the pan of muffins he had been pulling out of the ovens. Both Kyung Soo and Min Seok shoot up from where they were and look from Jong Dae to Jong In. Waiting to see what the other would do. Min Seok looks over to where Kyung Soo is and silently communicates with him as to what they should do.

“Woah! Sorry! Here let me help you clean that up.”

Min Seok sees him going over to where Jong In and tries to intercept him but alas is too slow to do it. Jong Dae reaches him and whips out his want to spell the muffins into the trash. With a flick and a jab, they are moved to the trash bin. He puts his wand away and outstretches his hand.

 “Hi. My name is Kim Jong Dae! So sorry about that. I should have knocked or not come in so loudly. People are always telling me that I’m too loud. Sorry.”

Jong In, who had stayed frozen for all of the exchange, doesn’t make a move to shake Jong Dae’s hand. Sensing the tension, Kyung Soo goes ahead and introduces him.

 “This is Kim Jong In. Um. He’s my and Louise’s assistant.”

Jong Dae’s expression gets brighter. Which means that he’ll keep talking instead of leaving.

 “You finally got an assistant! About time,” Jong Dae leans in towards Jong In and loudly whispers, “Watch out for him. He seems nice at first but he can definitely be a hardass when it comes to baking. He’s also very stubborn. If you ever need help with him ask Min Seok. He’ll take care of him for you. As for Min Seok if you ever need help with him come to me. Us Kim Jong bros need to stick together.”

He nudges his shoulder slightly but it makes Jong In jump back to get away from him. He’s looking at him with harsh judging eyes and a sneer. Jong Dae begins to realize that he should step back and give Jong In some room. Jong Dae looks to Min Seok asking for help. He takes pity on his boyfriend and makes his way over to them.

 “Jong In this is my boyfriend, Kim Jong Dae. He can be loud and at times intrusive-”

 “Hey!”

 “But he means well,” Min Seok finishes.

Jong In still looks very reserved, but the harsh look in his eye is replaced with surprise. Min Seok supposes that Kyung Soo didn’t tell him about his boyfriend. He looks at the two of them and finally collects himself. He straightens up and bows. And then just goes back to work. He says nothing more. It leaves all three wondering if there was going to be more, but when they see that Jong In isn’t going to say anything else they leave him alone. Min Seok takes Jong Dae by the shoulders and guides him out of the kitchen. He takes him to a table and sits him across from himself.

 “So what did we learn today?”

 “Don’t scare the new guy?”

 “Exactly. Try not to go back there all that much. Wait here I’ll go get us something to drink.”

Min Seok comes back and Jong Dae looks at Min Seok with a befuddled expression.

“Why?”

 “Why, what?”

 “Why shouldn’t I enter the kitchen? I’ll be quieter from now on.”

 “It’s not a matter of you being quiet it’s a matter of his comfort level.”

 “Comfort level?”

 “Listen. There are extenuating circumstances that I can’t discuss with you because Jong In wouldn’t want me to. So please just stay out of the kitchen for a while and if you do have to go in there do so quietly.”

Looking at Jong Dae’s face, Min Seok can tell he is not at all convinced as to why he has to stay out or police himself. It’s understandable. Before Jong In came everything was comfortable. Everyone was comfortable with each other. Now he’s being kept in the dark over something. Min Seok knows he doesn’t like it. But he knows that Jong Dae will respect it. And he does. His shoulders slump down, lets out a sigh, nods his head and drink his coffee. Min Seok is thankful that Jong Dae is mature enough to not only respect his request but to also not ask any further questions about Jong In.

They sit together just drinking their coffee, not talking for a couple of minutes. Min Seok decides he doesn’t like how quiet so he does the only thing he can think of. He starts playing footsies with Jong Dae. Now typically he isn’t one to partake in this type of thing because he thinks it’s juvenile, even less in public, but he wants to see Jong Dae off with a smile and feeling good.

Jong Dae feels light nudges at first and figures that it’s just Min Seok trying to stretch out his legs and doesn’t say anything about it. When it doesn’t stop he looks up and is met with a small smile and a gleam in Min Seok’s eyes. A series of nudges at his feet and shins follow and he realizes what is going on. He shoots him a smirk and begins to give him several kicks and nudges back. They play around that way, saying nothing, sending smiles to each other until it’s time for Jong Dae to go.

They get up and Min Seok walks him towards the exit and kisses him off.

 “Tell Jong In and Kyung Soo that I’m sorry for the incident early,” Jong Dae implores.

 “I will. Don’t worry too much about it. It’ll be fine. Okay?”

 “Okay. I’ll be getting out late from the hospital and I have an early shift tomorrow. So I won’t be able to make it over to your place tonight.”

Min Seok nods. “It’s alright. Go home and rest.”

With another kiss on the lips of Jong Dae dissaperates. Sighing Min Seok decides to go back to the kitchen and see if everything really is okay. When he gets there he sees Jong In is preparing another batch of bread to go into the oven. He watches him for a while. Jong In looks comfortable. Relaxed. The opposite of what he looked like when Jong Dae had arrived. Min Seok clears his throat to get his attention.

Jong In looks in the direction of the sound and when he realizes it came from Min Seok he visibly becomes tense, but he as quickly relaxed. Or tried to. Min Seok could sense that he was tense and possibly nervous.

 “Jong Dae wanted me to tell you and Kyung Soo that he was sorry for what happened earlier.”

Jong in turns away from Min Seok and grabs a wet towel to clean the counter. “He already apologized. There’s no need for him to anymore.”

 “I know that. I tried telling him as much, but he is the type to worry about the things he does. Especially if it’s because he’s too loud or bold. He forgets that people can find that intimidating or irritating.”

Jong In stills his movements. Min Seok hears him say something, but it was too mumbled. “What did you say?”

Jong In drops the wipe on the counter and turns around. He’s looking at his shoes and shuffling slowly side to side. “I said he wasn’t either.”

 “Oh. Well, that’s good. Jong Dae is a really nice person once you get to know him. He gets louder but he’s a lot of fun to be around.”

 “Would you like me to.”

 “To what?”

 “Get to know him. To be around him. Would that be okay with you?”

Min Seok is confused as to what Jong In is saying. “Do you want to get to know him?”

 “I know you are a werewolf and you know that I’m only recently turned. Would you want me to be around him? To befriend him?”

So that’s what he meant, Min Seok thinks. He thinks for a while, not sure how to answer that.   

 “He doesn’t know that I’m a werewolf. Does he know about you?”

Min Seok is knocked out of his thoughts by the sudden question. He looks at Jong In with wide eyes. The look on Jong In’s face is accusatory and it hurts him to look at him. So he looks away not being able to hold his gaze.

 “I figured as much. You are together but he doesn’t know. I don’t blame you. I probably wouldn’t tell anyone else either,” Jong In says. He goes back to cleaning the countertops.

 “Don’t worry about Jong Dae and I. Should our paths here ever cross I’ll be civil. And I won’t mention my condition. Which would probably save you a lot of problems since he’d wonder why the hell you and Kyung Soo hired a werewolf.”

 “Thank you,” Min Seok says.

 “You’re welcome.”

Min Seok is halfway through the door when he hears Jong In calling out to him. He turns around to face him and raises an eyebrow indicating to Jong In to say what he needed to.

 “Se Hun said he’s going to visit me sometime this week. I figured I should tell you so that when he shows up it doesn’t come as a shock to you or anything.”

Min Seok nods and turns to leave.

 “Oh and don’t worry he won’t be bringing Han with him this time.”

He doesn’t turn around and just leaves. Jong In said that he won’t bring Lu Han this time. Meaning that one day he will come. It’s all starting to get to be too much. Figuring out how to tell Jong Dae he’s a werewolf and now Lu Han coming back. If he were less of a man he’d be thinking of ways to run away and avoid his problems. But Min Seok has never been a coward. One way or another he’ll figure out what to do.

*

It’s two weeks later that Se Hun shows up. It’s late at night and it’s almost time for them to close. He takes a seat at the counter just like last time. This time, however, he knows what he wants to drink and puts in his order with Min Seok.

Quickly and with the help of his wand Min Seok is able to make his coffee quickly and goes back to cleaning and organizing the counter, preparing for the next day.

Se Hun silently and slowly drinks his coffee. He’s halfway through when he addresses Min Seok. Not wanting to be rude he stops arranging the coffee cups on the shelves and turns to the Auror to look him in the eye.

“How’s Jong In been working out for you?”

“He’s been good,” Min Seok says, “I haven’t had any trouble with him. He’s not in the front all that much and I’m not in the back either so you’d have to ask Kyung Soo about him if you want to know more.”

Se Hun nods and lifts his coffee cup to his lips and continues drinking his coffee. Figuring that whatever conversation they were going to have had ended Min Seok goes back to stacking the cups next to the coffee machines. He then moves on to place the saucers at the opposite end so that they will be easily accessible to him.

“Han knows about this place. And he knows what you and Kyung Soo are doing for Jong In. He’s grateful for it. As am I,” Se Hun says. It’s what he says next that causes Min Seok to freeze. “He also wants to come and see the place, but he’s not sure if he’d be welcome. I told him I’d ask, but he told me not to. Of course, I didn’t listen. I didn’t listen because I know that he really wants to see you.”

Min Seok is frozen in place after hearing that. Lu Han wants to see him. He still wants to see him…

“Why does he think he wouldn’t be welcome here,” Min Seok asks. He still hasn’t turned around and goes back to the task that he had been doing. He does so absentmindedly though, he’s much more focused on listening for Se Hun’s reply.

“He’s unsure of whether you’d be happy to see him. From what he has told me you two didn’t end on the best terms.”

It’s true that the circumstances weren’t ideal, but he never held any ill will towards Lu Han. It was just that the timing didn’t allow them to stay as friends.

“You know it was hard for Han to do it. To leave you. He wishes he could go back and change it. To handle it better. It still haunts him. I’ve tried to help him move on and I largely have, but he still has some pain from that.”

 “Why would he be hurt about it? It was beyond his control. It was the best thing to do at the time. For both us,” Min Seok says.

He turns to look at Se Hun and sees the normally intimidating Auror looking a bit like a child. It’s then that Min Seok remembers that Sehun is younger than him. Younger than Lu Han. Although he may be experienced in the handling of dark wizards it seems as if he is entirely inexperienced in handling this matter.

“When I met him there was something about him that interested me. Something that I hadn’t seen before. Or maybe I had but I never really looked. But with him, it was so evident.”

“What was it?”

“Sadness and loneliness. It was like he carried them around with him in the pocket of his robes. They were present all the time. They wouldn’t always be noticeable but it was to me. For the longest time, I wondered why he was like that. Why it seemed as if he walked hand in hand with them. It wasn’t until much later that I found out that the reason was you.”

Min Seok is shocked to hear that. He figured that after Lu Han had left that he would have been happier. Their relationship was fading out, and then he had been a bit which had cause additional stress on their relationship.

“Me! How?”

“You underestimate how much you meant to him. Han missed you. Terribly. I think he missed what you used to be.” Min Seok raises an eyebrow and Se Hun shakes his head. “No not like that. He missed you as his best friend. When the romantic love between you had begun to wane and then die he was afraid to end it. He was unsure of what that would do to the friendship you two had shared before. He’d lost his love, he didn’t want to lose his best friend. He would have stayed had you given him the chance.”

“I hurt him once. Did he tell you that? I nearly killed him.”

“He did tell me. But he doesn’t blame you or hold any ill will. Believe that,” Se Hun says.

Min Seok’s breathing is short and quick. It’s all becoming too much to hear. It’s too much to know that Lu Han missed him as much as he missed him. All those years spent being sad and lonely. Min Seok berates himself for leaving him alone.

He takes in a deep breath, preparing himself for the answer to his next question. “How long did it take.”

“How long did it take to get him to be happy again? When did the sadness and loneliness go away?”

Se Hun downs what is left of his coffee and pushes his cup away. The magic from the counter takes it to the kitchen where it’ll be washed with the utensils that they had magicked to do the job.

“The loneliness began to ebb away once I began to get closer to him. My intentions were never that of friendship. I wanted to be his and I wanted him to be mine from the moment I saw him. It took a couple of weeks for me to see the loneliness gone. By that time he stood up straighter, laughed louder, and began to open himself up to me. And to others as well. But the sadness is still there.

“It comes and goes, but it’s a bit more present now. I think it’s because Jong In began working here. He is a direct link to you. Han could probably come here and say it’s to see Jong In but he would still watch out for you. I think he’d settle with just a glance of you, to be honest. That would probably be enough for him. At least for now.”

“What more do you want for him, Se Hun,” Min Seok asks. He moves to stand in front of him. “What more could there be for him and me.”

Se Hun looks up at him and looks him dead in the eye. “For you to be friends again.”

He says it very casually. But for Min Seok, it’s anything but. It would mean letting someone who he hadn’t seen in years back into his life. Someone he had entirely cut off. He hadn’t even tried to contact Lu Han. He doesn’t deserve his friendship.

“That’s not possible, Se Hun. Too much time has-”

“Don’t say that,” Se Hun interrupts. “It’s never too late. If you two were as close as he made you out to be there will still be that connection there. As weak as it is it is still there.”

“But I’ve changed, Se Hun. And he did too.”

“Yes you both did change, but it is for the better,” Se Hun exclaims. “You two left each other long enough to want each other back. Tell me truthfully do you not want him, your best friend back?”

Min Seok lowers his head to the counter and takes deep breaths. It’s all becoming too much. He should have never let Jong In work at the café. He regrets letting Kyung Soo outrank him. He has enough to deal with and now it’s getting to be too much. His mind can’t handle all the anxiety that comes with facing the past and his future head on. Se Hun grabs his hands causing Min Seok to look at him in shock.

“Please, Min Seok. Please try. He misses you and your friendship. And I know that you miss him too. At least try. I’ve taken away all the sadness I could but there is a bit left that I know only you can take away. I just want him to be happy.”

Min Seok looks at Se Hun and sees desperation all over his face. From his eyes to how his mouth is open in a frown. He releases the air that he had been holding in and slumps down into Se Hun’s grip.

“Fine. Fine. I’ll do it. Bring him by sometime and we can have a cup of coffee or something to eat.”

He has eyes shut in resignation, so he can’t see the look of relief that comes over Se Hun’s face. Se Hun bends down to speak into Min Seok’s ear.

“Thank you, Min Seok. This means a lot. Thank you.”

Still not being able to say anything and not making a move to lift himself back up he just nods his head. Se Hun realizes that he won’t be getting back up and will need time to process it so he drops the payment on the counter and gets up from his seat. He places a hand on Min Seok’s forearm.

“I’ll send an owl with the date and time we’ll be coming in, alright.”

Again, Min Seok just nods his head without saying anything or raising it from the countertop. He hears him walking away and then the sound of the door closing. Several minutes pass when he finally lifts himself up. He looks around the store and sees that it’s empty. What few stragglers that had been there must have left during the conversation he and Se Hun had been having. He looks at the watch on his hand and sees that it is indeed passed the closing time. He calls out the three elves working and tell them to begin cleaning the store. It shouldn’t take to long seeing as most of the trash is collected by their magic throughout the day. All that’s left is to pick off whatever crumbs remain on the tables and floors. All of which is done with several snaps of their fingers and then they are done. Once they are done and have gone. Min Seok goes to the kitchen to make sure that Kyung Soo and Jong In have left as well.

He finds them together sitting down at one of the countertops talking in low voices eating some muffins. He knocks on the door to let them know about his presence. Kyung Soo looks over to him.

 “Closing time already?”

 “Yeah everything out on the café has been cleaned and the elves are gone. Just wanting to make sure that you were gone too so that I could set up the security spells.”

Kyung Soo waves his hand. “Don’t worry about that. Jong In, Louise, and I still have to clean out and organize stuff back here, so we’ll be here a little longer. You head home, and I’ll set up the spells.”

Min Seok nods and gives Kyung Soo his thanks. He dissaperates without saying a word.

 “Is he alright? He looked drained,” Jong In asks Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo opens his mouth to answer but Louise beats him to it.

 “Master Min Seok was speaking to a man earlier. They were both very deep in talking that they didn’t notice anyone coming and going.”

 “What did the man look like,” asks Kyung Soo.

 “He was tall. Skinny, but muscular. And he had very bushy hair, sir. Bushier than yours when you wake up in the morning,” Louise says. Jong In lets out a small laugh, while Kyung Soo can feel a blush creeping up his face. Louis keeps talking. “He had a slim face. Oh, and a scar on his right cheek! Not as noticeable as those on Master Min Seok, but I noticed. He had a nice face. But he looked sad. And he kept getting sadder as they talked.”

 “That sounds like Se Hun.”

 “Auror Se Hun has bushy hair,” Kyung Soo asks incredulously.

 “He got a perm,” Jong In says nonchalantly. “Said he wanted a bit of texture and volume. If you ask me it looks like his dog Vivi’s hair before he takes him to the groomers. I told him that and he spelled a book in my face. I wonder why he came and didn’t bother asking for me. He said he would.”

Kyung Soo has no idea why Se Hun would talk alone with Min Seok so he asks Louise if she overheard anything.

 “Ai, sir, I did. But not too much. Oh no. No. No. No. Not too much. Louise stopped herself from listening to anymore. Louise is a good elf. She doesn’t listen in on master’s conversations. No, no, no.”

Louise had begun rambling and a look of panic and fear had come across her face. Kyung Soo recognized it for what it was. She was going back into House Elf mode and if he didn’t act quickly she would probably begin hurting herself in subjugation. He kneels and grabs Louise by the shoulders and forces her to look at him. Her eyes are wide with fear and filled with tears. Small sniffles and whimpers can be heard coming out from her mouth.

 “Look at me, Louise. You did nothing wrong. It’s alright that you overheard a little bit. And you did the nice thing by not listening in anymore. Do you understand? You did nothing wrong. Okay?” Louise shakes her head and lunges at Kyung Soo embracing him into a deep hug.

 “Thank you, Master Soo. You are too kind to Louise. I do not deserve such a good Master.”

Kyung Soo rubs his hand up and down Louise’s back. “Louise, I’ve told you before. I’m no longer your Master. You are a free elf. You have no Master. Alright,” Kyung Soo asks. He feels her breathing evening out and when he thinks she’s calm as he pulls her away.

 “Now Louise I really do want you to tell me what you overheard them talking about. I don’t like knowing that Min Seok was sad. You don’t like to either right.”

Louise nods her head so quick she looks like a bobblehead.

 “So please tell me what it was that you heard.”

 “The tall man said something about a friend of Master Min Seok’s who was sad. And that only Master Min Seok could make him happy again.”

Kyung Soo is confused as to who Louise could be talking about.

 “She means Han, I mean Lu Han. After all, he is the one thing that Min Seok and Se Hun have in common. And the sadness she’s talking about that must be Se Hun talking about how Han looks most of the time. Or at least used to.”

 “What do you mean,” Kyung Soo asks. He straightens up and walks over to stand in front of Jong In.

 “Han has always had a very sad look to him. According to Se Hun at least. I never really could see it, but maybe it’s because he faked being happy around me. Or he just wasn’t as sad at the time.”

Kyung Soo takes it all in. If they were talking about Lu Han and Se Hun wanted Min Seok to make him happy again that would mean that he wants them to meet. About time, he thinks. He turns to Louise.

 “Thank you, Louise, for sharing that with us. Now head on home. Jong In and I will finish up here.”

 “Are you certain Master Soo? I can help you with the chores. I could do it all with snaps of my fingers!” Louise lifts her left hand to snap but Kyung Soo stops her.

 “I know you could Louise, but I’d like to do it myself and I should show Jong In how to do the spells necessary for the cleaning. So please go back home.”

Louise looks dejected but nods in understanding. She gives a slight bow of the head to both of them and then with a pop she’s gone. Kyung Soo gets up and turns to Jong In.

 “Why would Se Hun want Lu Han and Min Seok to meet?”

 “Didn’t you hear her. It was to make Lu Han happy. I guess Se Hun is just worried. Han has been a bit sullen lately. Especially after I tell him about my days at the shop. He asks me how I was dealing with everyone and I mention everything, but he sometimes looks sad. He nods along, but I can tell he’s not always there by the end of it.”

 “If what I’m thinking is true. And if Se Hun is really planning to do what I think he’s going to do, we’ll be in for a shocker.”

 “What do you mean?”

 “I think we can expect a visit from Lu Han soon,” Kyung Soo says.

“Were you all close?”

 “Yeah. All four of us were close. When he left he didn’t keep in contact with any of us so I figured that was the end to our friendship. I think Jun Myeon kept in tough or at least tried to but he never responded so he gave up. Min Seok had it the hardest and that’s who I was focused on the most. I did miss him at the beginning, but that feeling went away with time.”

 “I’m sorry to hear that. Hopefully, this meeting can be a new start for all of you.”

Not only can Kyung Soo hear the sincerity in his voice, but he can see it in his eyes. Jong In has thawed somewhat since he started working at the café. Or at least in the bakery part. After that first meeting with Jong Dae, they’ve been left alone by mostly everyone and Jong Dae hasn’t come to the kitchen since. Kyung Soo thinks it’s nice having Jong In be a little bit more open with him.

 “Okay. Well if Lu Han is going to be coming back we’ll deal with it then. Or at least Min Seok will. Now let’s get to cleaning this place up. Get your wand out and I’ll teach you the spells.”

They make their way to one of the ovens and opens it. Kyung Soo sprays some of the cleaners into the oven walls and stains and inserts a sponge. Cleaning is a fairly easy thing to do. The ovens need to be cleaned. Whatever pans and cups that are left dirty are cleaned in the sink. Thankfully they have magic to do most of it. Kyung Soo teaches him the basic household spells that he’ll need to know to do them. Thankfully Jong In catches on quickly and they are done quickly.

“Alright, that’s it. For cleaning at least. You’ve mastered the baking well enough. You did well today,” Kyung Soo says.

 “Thank you, Kyung Soo.”

Once Kyung Soo sets up all the wards for the store he and Jong In a head home in the same direction. They walk a bit together just like they’ve done when they close together. Unlike all the other times though it isn’t quiet.

 “Kyung Soo?”

 “Hmm.”

 “Why did you decide to take me on,” Jong In asks.

Kyung Soo looks at him in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting that. “Well… it was how really how badly Se Hun was imploring Min Seok to give you a job.”

Now it’s Jong In’s turn to look confused.

 “Why would that make you take me on?”

Kyung Soo looks away from him and up at the sky recalling that fateful day Se Hun had visited the café.

 “You won’t understand or really know but it was the look on his face and the way he spoke about you. He was, you could say, scared of losing you. That fear pushed him to come to someone that could have easily turned you away. And he would have too. Had I not stepped in.”

 “If Min Seok didn’t want me here why did you say yes. It’s his shop-“

 “And it’s my bakery. It’s two businesses combined into one.” Kyung Soo stops and looks at Jong In now. A serious look coming across his face. “I wasn’t lying when I said that it’s my kitchen. It is my domain. I do what I want and I can hire who I want. And for the sake of Min Seok, I kept it at Louise and myself because I couldn’t trust anyone to ever not discover his condition. As for you, well I took you on because what I saw in Se Hun was exactly what I felt when it happened to Min Seok. You probably felt like shit when you first turned and had lost the will to live. Abandoned by family too. You can imagine how desperate Se Hun was not to lose you anymore.”

Jong In isn’t looking at Kyung Soo anymore. His head is bent down and his hands are fists at his side.

 “The fear of losing Min Seok is still there for me. If Se Hun cares for you half as much as I do Min Seok it’ll be there for him too. I wanted to help him. When Jun Myeon and I went through it we were alone. Se Hun was too. But I knew that he didn’t have to be. So instead of letting Min Seok turn him away, I gave him hope. And you’ve done very well so far.”

Kyung Soo can see that Jong In is biting his lip. He reaches out to cup his face to make him stop but before he can do that Jong In steps away and with one last look at him dissaperates. Leaving Kyung Soo alone in Diagon Alley with an outstretched arm. He sighs and puts his arm down. He begins walking again and then he too dissaperates home.

*

The full moon comes on them soon enough. Causing Min Seok and Jong In to miss work for a couple of days. Thankfully he has two elves trained as baristas that are able to cover for him. Min Seok comes back in two days later. It takes Jong In three days after the full moon to come back. In that time Kyung Soo and Louise come to realize that while he has only been there a short time he has come to be an integral part of their team.

When he finally makes it back to work he is warm to Louise and standoffish to Kyung Soo. He was expecting that to happen, but he had hoped that things would be alright. Jong In had learned enough in the past few weeks that he is now able to go about the kitchen by himself without needing to talk to Kyung Soo. Any questions he does have he directs to Louise who is more than happy to help.

It isn’t until the end of his shift that he pulls Kyung Soo aside. Kyung Soo wonders if he is going to leave. It would be a shame but if he wants to do it he won’t hold him back.

 “I’m sorry for my behavior that night. I… I couldn’t… couldn’t wrap my head around what you were saying,” Jong In finally says.

Kyung Soo’s eyebrows are raised in mild surprise. He schools his face to a more calm expression quickly.

 “I went back to where I’m staying with Se Hun and… and… I didn’t talk to him about it. But in the days after the transformation, I was able to see his worry over me. He couldn’t take time after work but he helped me with it before by procuring the wolfsbane potion beforehand and making sure I drink it on time. And when the transformation happened and during it, I remember him being with me. Once I turned back into a human he was there, Han too. They both cared for me. At the same time, I could see the worry in their eyes. It was much more prominent in Se Hun though.”

It was then that I realized that what you said was, no, is true. I just didn’t know how to face it. Thank you for making me see that.”

Jong In shuffles in front of Kyung Soo and again is chewing on his bottom lip. This time when Kyung Soo lifts his hand and cups his cheek Jong In doesn’t back away. The sudden touch sends a shock through Jong In that had him stand straight up. His eyes had gone wide too.

 “Don’t chew on your lip so much. You’ll make it bleed.”

Jong In is rendered speechless so he just nods in response. He hopes that Kyung Soo let’s go soon cause his hand on his face is becoming overwhelming, but it doesn’t look like Kyung Soo is going to remove it any time soon.

 “I’m sorry for what I said. It may have been too much too soon. Don’t feel pressured into getting better for Se Hun’s sake. Do it on your own time. Min Seok got there. You’ll get there too. Okay?”

Jong In nods and Kyung Soo gives him the smile that he is famous for. At least to his inner circle of friends and peers at Hogwarts. The heart-shaped smile that is so big that it pushes his eyes into a crescent shape and so bright that it blinds you. Jong In is no exception to its power. He feels his heart skip a beat seeing it.

Kyung Soo finally lets go of his cheek. “Now go on. Your shift is over and you should get home to rest some more.”

 “Okay… see you tomorrow, Kyung Soo,” Jong In says. He gives him a small wave.

 “See you tomorrow Jong In.”

*

Min Seok wakes up feeling like he just been beaten by the Whomping Willow. He had only ever gotten caught in its crosshairs once but that was enough to imprint the physical pain he experienced in his long-term memory. He is still curled upon himself on the blankets he has set up on the floor for when he turns into a werewolf. He remembers the transformation he underwent to become a human again but he must have gone back to sleep after that. It’s never easy turning into a werewolf or turning back into a human. The pain is enough to keep knocking him out every time it happens.

Min Seok tries to lift himself into bed but his muscles are too sore to lift him up and all he manages to do is pull the covers down. He throws them aside in anger. He hates being made this weak every time.

_It would be easier if he had someone here to help him to bed._

_Someone like Jong Dae?_

_Shut up brain._

A crack goes through his home and he stills. As much as he wants Jong Dae to be there he would have no way of explaining to him why he is naked on the floor and so weak. Panic fills his body at the idea of him finding out this way.

_He can’t find out. Not now. Not like this._

“Min Seok? Are you up?”

Jun Myeon! It’s just Jun Myeon. Thank Merlin for its just him.

 “It’s still pretty early in the morning. Do you think he’s awake?”

Yixing is here too. He doesn’t like too much of an audience when he’s in that state but at least it’s not Jong Dae. His body begins to calm down but his breathing is coming in and out fast as a result of the anxiety and fear that had coursed through him only seconds ago.   

 “I’m awake,” he calls out. “I’m in my room. I need help, please!”

He hears footsteps approaching his door. His door opens to reveal Jun Myeon and Yixing behind him. Jun Myeon looks as if he is dressed for school, which he should be at right now.

 “What are you doing here?”

 “Thankfully the full moon landed on a weekend and I was able to get away from the school for a bit.”

Jun Myeon reaches down and pulls the bed sheets back up onto the bed. He leaves part of them folded on top of each other.

 “Yixing please lift him into the bed for me.”

 “Of course.” Yixing reaches for Min Seok and holds out his hands. “Arms out and around my neck please.”

Min Seok does as he’s told and next thing he knows he’s in bed being tucked into it by Jun Myeon.

 “How did this one go,” he asks.

 “Just like the other ones. Must have been worse seeing as I couldn’t get myself up and into bed when I woke up.”

 “I figured as much,” Jun Myeon finishes tucking in Min Seok and takes a seat next to him on the bed. He takes Min Seok’s hand and cusps it in between his. “Let Yixing stay with you for today?”

 “What? No. Absolutely not!”

 “It would be no trouble to me, Min Seok. Today is my day off. I’d be happy to keep you company for the rest of the day,” Yixing says.

 “No! You two should be spending it together!”

Jun Myeon grasps his hands a bit tighter. “It’s all right, really. I have several papers and tests to grade so even if we were together I wouldn’t be giving Yixing much attention. At least this way I know you are okay. Besides with how tired you are you should be resting. Who’s going to help you if you want something to eat? Or need to go to the loo?”

 “I can Accio myself something from the kitchen and if I do need to use the loo I’ll just walk there. Regardless of how long it takes,” he replies.

 “It’s not that we don’t think you can’t do it. But you shouldn’t struggle or push yourself any more than you already have. Please, Min Seok. Let me help,” Yixing says. He juts his bottom lip out a bit and sends his best puppy dog look.

It’s been known to work, but really on Jun Myeon. To Min Seok, it just ends up looking ugly.

 “Urgh. If I agree will you stop making that face?”

Yixing adds a bit of a sniffle to his routine. “Yes,” he says in a quiet voice.

 “Alright fine. You can stay. But Jun Myeon you have got to go. I won’t tolerate your lovey-dovey antics today.”

Jun Myeon and Yixing share a smile and a high five. “Yes,” they exclaim in unison.

Min Seok rolls his eyes at the two of them. He opens his mouth to say something, but at that moment his stomach growls and grumbles loudly. All three of them look to his stomach in awe.

Yixing gets up and claps his hands together.

 “First things first then. Breakfast. I’ll go down to the kitchen and make you some breakfast. Is there anything you don’t want to eat today?”

 “Nothing too greasy. I don’t think my stomach can handle it right now.”

 “Very well then. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Min Seok and Jun Myeon watch him leave. Jun Myeon lets out a sigh and cocks his head to the side causing Min Seok to roll his eyes. He knows what that look means. Jun Myeon does it every time he is in awe of Yixing and can’t believe that he’s the lucky son of a bitch that gets to have him as his husband. He’s heard it so many times he wonders if he will ever realize that he is actually married to the guy and that they will be together for good.

 “You don’t have to do this you know. I’d be fine on my own.”

 “Liar. You could do all those things mentioned but you know, just as well as I do, that you would struggle and that it would only cause you to hurt more. Besides this is what friends do. I know Kyung Soo did it a lot for you during the time I was gone and now it’s time for me to return the favor.”

 “Really you don’t have to. You’re not obligated to anything.”

Jun Myeon looks at Min Seok with a serious expression. “This isn’t me fulfilling an obligation, Min Seok. This is Yixing and I helping out a sick friend. It’s not a bother I swear.”

Min Seok doesn’t say anymore because he knows this discussion will just go around in circles just like it does when he brings it up with Kyung Soo. They sink into a comfortable silence broken when Yixing comes back with a breakfast tray. It has toast, jam, and some oatmeal. Behind him he sees a tea kettle and cup and saucer floating along.

 “Something light but hearty, at least until your stomach settles and you are hungry for lunch,” Yixing says as he pours the hot water into the saucer with the tea bag in it.

 “I should be going now,” Jun Myeon says. “Yixing. Come to see me off?”

Yixing shakes his head and tells Min Seok that he’ll be right back. Jun Myeon clasps Min Seok’s right hand and gives it a light squeeze. One he returns and hopes that Jun Myeon understands it as a thank you.

Alone and with breakfast in front of him he begins eating his oatmeal. It’s good he thinks. He tries to recall when was the last time he had any of Yixing’s cooking and realizes that it was two years ago at their farewell dinner. It was good then and it was good now. He hears the crack signifying that Jun Myeon had gone and waits to hear Yixing’s footsteps. When Yixing comes back he knocks on the door to grab Min Seok’s attention.

 “So… what do you do on the morning after aside from rest? Do you want me to bring you a book? Get you the radio? I did see a TV in the lounge. Do you want me to move you there?”

 “Here is fine, thank you Yixing. And thank you for coming. It means a lot.”

 “Your welcome.”

The day passes uneventfully. Min Seok is able to get up and take a shower and use the loo with only limited assistance by the time lunchtime comes around. Thank God. Yixing may be a healer but he does not want to get to that point with him. He’d like to be able to keep face in that regard. Yixing and he eat lunch and dinner together and talk about how they’ve been doing. He asks Yixing how he is enjoying life in London and no longer traveling so much over a cup of tea.

 “It’s nice. It’s a lot simpler. Sometimes I like it because of its stable. Sometimes I miss going out and finding out new things to discover with Jun Myeon. But if I had a choice I’d choose this. St. Mungo’s is amazing too. I see Jong Dae there every now and again, we even get lunch together sometimes. He’s a good Healer and a great guy. You did well with this one Min Seok. He’s a keeper.”

Min Seok raised his cup of tea and takes a sip. “I’m not so sure about the keeper part.”

 “What? Why,” Yixing asks. A look disbelief appears across his face.

 “Yixing, I’m a werewolf.”

Yixing exhales a breath of relief. “Is that it? Min Seok, I thought it was something much more serious than that.”

 “It is serious!”

 “Don’t underestimate Jong Dae on this. I think he’d surprise you if you think that he’d actually leave you once you tell him about your lycanthropy.”

 “And you overestimate him. He may be a good Healer and a great guy in your eyes. But neither you nor I know how he’d react.”

Yixing stays silent with his eyes on his cup of tea. Min Seok doesn’t like thinking about the fact that Jong Dae may end things once he tells him he’s a werewolf but it’s a possibility. One that he and apparently everyone else has to accept.

 “You obviously don’t know how much he loves you if you think he’d do that.”

 “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 “I don’t know how much time you spend together and what you do when you are together but I can tell you this much. Jong Dae is so deeply in love with you already. Just the way he looks when he talks about you. Not just to me but to everyone at the hospital. Everyone there knows you. Hell even patients know you. Don’t let your fear about his reaction blind you to the fact that he is incredibly in love with you. Have a little faith in the man.”

 “It’s still a very real possibility.”

 “One that from what I have seen is being blown out of proportion. I think he’ll surprise you.”

Once again everyone seems to be so sure that Jong Dae will be okay with it. That it won’t hurt their relationship. But he can’t believe that. He just can’t. He wants to believe that it will end well. However, the knowing feeling that he may lose him when he is just as in love with Jong Dae as he loves him is crippling. The possibility no matter how small cripples him and is there constantly.

The subject is dropped once Yixing asks about how Jong In is doing at the bakery with Kyung Soo and Louise. Min Seok tells him that he seems to have broken from whatever funk he was in when he arrived. At least around Kyung Soo and the elves. With people is another story. He still is standoffish and quiet the times that he’s come out onto the café floor. Visually he is very popular with people, but he seems to be completely at ease in the back with Kyung Soo. He’s seen them together, now more than ever, just sitting together talking over a piece of cake and tea.

 “Really? Hmm. It seems Kyung Soo and I have a lot to catch up on. How has Jong In been with you?”

 “He treats me just like he treats others. The only one he really likes is Kyung Soo and Se Hun.”

 “Has Se Hun been in the café often, now that Jong In is there?”

Kyung Soo must have told him what happened, and Min Seok knows that Yixing knows everything. EVERYTHING. That has been happening with regards to Se Hun. And, Lu Han.

 “Not as much as I thought he would. Neither has Lu Han if you are wondering. But apparently, Se Hun wants us to meet. He says that Lu Han misses me.”

 “Capital idea! That Se Hun seems like a smart one.:

 “Capital idea!? I haven’t kept any contact with Lu Han since he left and I only knew he and Se Hun were a thing from a Daily Prophet article written by Rita Skeeter.”

 “Regardless of how you found out, I think this could be a good thing. From what Jun Myeon told me you four were very good friends and the two of you were best friends. It’s always a sad occasion when a friendship dies, but if you two can become friends again why not? You miss him too do you not?”       

 “I do. But we ended things so badly-”

“Well, maybe you two can start things again! You’ve both obviously moved on romantically but if what Se Hun says and he misses you, you should give it a chance. It won’t hurt you to face the past and give yourself a better future, Min Seok. One can never have too many good friends.”

Min Seok opens his mouth to speak when he hears a tap at his window. An owl is outside pecking at his window asking to be let in. He stands up and walks over to open it. The owl doesn’t fly into the room and just stretches out his leg. Min Seok unknots the letter from the owl and almost instantaneously he sets off back to wherever it is he came from.

“Who’s it from,” He hears Yixing ask.

The envelope front is addressed to Min Seok but does state the sender's name. He turns it around and the wax seal on the back is that of the Oh family. Se Hun. He opens it and quickly reads through its contents. It’s a short letter. Very curt. Se Hun sends his good wishes and tells him that he, and Lu Han, will be visiting the café a week from now. The air is knocked from Min Seok’s lungs and he falls into his chair, quickly chugging his coffee.

Yixing sees a wild assortment of emotions go across Min Seok’s face making him wonder who it could be from. It isn’t until he grows even paler than he already is and looks faint that he grabs the letter. Reading through the contents he realizes just what made Min Seok almost pass out.

“He’s coming in a week,” Min Seok groans out.

“Well, it seems like you’ll have to meet your past face to face soon,” Yixing says calmly. “Listen Min Seok, I know you don’t want to see him, but I think it can be a good thing for you. Give it and them a chance. Talk things out. Them going to see you at the café doesn’t mean that you have to instant friends with him again. But maybe after meeting them, you’ll have a clearer picture of what you want to do.”

Min Seok inhales and exhales a deep breath. He knows Yixing is right. Dammit. He bows his head and runs his hands through his hair. As if he needed yet another reason to be stressed out. Yixing stands and looks at Min Seok.

“Come on Min Seok. It’s late. You should rest some more. It’s been an exhausting day.”

The only reply he gives is a nod of his head and he begins to make his way to his room. He doesn’t bother changing into his pajamas. He was already in comfort wear the whole day, so he doesn’t see a reason to change. Yixing leaves a cup of water next to his bedside, and with a final goodbye leaves. He can hear him make his way to the lounge and then the distinct crack from when he apperates. Knowing that he’s finally alone Min Seok feels a bit more at ease and falls asleep. He doesn’t think about telling Jong Dae he’s a werewolf or the upcoming visit of Se Hun and Lu Han. Those worries will be there tomorrow, he can worry about them tomorrow.

*

More days pass relatively the same. His worries weigh him down and it’s beginning to become visible. No one else will say anything. Especially Jun Myeon and Kyung Soo. Min Seok can see the look in their eyes that says that they know how he’s feeling. They don’t bother asking how they can help him. The only one that can alleviate the weight is himself. He knows that. He also knows that it could get worse if Jong Dae rejects him outright after he tells him.

Then there is Lu Han. Now every time the owl hoots announcing the arrival of a customer he tenses up. It’s beginning to become exhausting. If Se Hun takes any longer to bring him he’ll owl him and just set up a meeting between the three of them. He’ll give him until tomorrow he thinks. He’ll make sure that it falls on the days when Jong Dae doesn’t come in so that he doesn’t have to explain anything yet.

Yes, that’s what he’ll do. It’s a good solid plan.

Or it would have been had Se Hun, the bastard, not decided to come in and to bring Lu Han with him. Min Seok had come around to the idea of sending an owl tomorrow morning and had finally let his guard down. So it should come as no surprise that when he looks across the café and sees Se Hun pulling Lu Han, with his head bent down, in behind him that he drops the coffee cop that he had been working on.

The crash is loud and many of the customers look over to him to see what happened. It also causes Lu Han to look up and straight at him. It’s as if he’s been petrified. He can’t move a single one of his limbs as much as he may want to. And he does. He wants to walk into the kitchen, apparate home, and never come back. But he can’t.

Min Seok feels a pull on his pant leg. He looks down to see Jonas, one of the elves, looking up at him with wide eyes and his hand still gripping onto his pant leg.

“Master Min Seok, is everything alright? Would you like me to make a new cup?”

Min Seok looks down to where the coffee cup should have fallen, but sees nothing. In the time he was frozen Jonas must have spelled the area clean. He looks at Jonas and nods. “It was a latte with a heart pattern. Can you do that for me, Jonas? Also, please offer my apologies to the customers for the long wait.”

“Of course, sir.”

With that Min, Seok leaves the counter area and does go to the kitchen. He doesn’t leave though. In fact, he walks straight over to Jong In and tells him that Se Hun and Lu Han are here. Jong In looks at him with wide eyes.

“They’re here?” Jong In looks towards the door as if he’s expecting them to waltz right in. He looks to Kyung Soo unsure of what to do.

“Go say hello. I know you see them a lot but they’ve taken the time to come here.”

Jong In nods then leaves the kitchen. Min Seok turns around to leave, but Kyung Soo grabs his arm to turn him around.

“You okay?”

“I… I don’t know. I knew he was coming, but it took him so long. I thought he wasn’t going to do it and got tired of waiting so I was just going to send him a letter to set up a day and time today but they’re here now.”

“How are you feeling right now?”

“Overwhelmed. I wanted to face him, but it was going to be on my terms. I don’t think I’m ready to do it this way.”

Kyung Soo nods and pulls him over to a stool and makes him sit down.

“I know you may not be ready. And that this is a bad time. But Min Seok, sometimes you just have to rip off the band-aid. Regardless of how much it’s going to hurt. They’re already here so you might as well talk to him. If you continue being uncomfortable cut it short and invite them to come back some other time.”

Min Seok’s head is bent down. He nods and stands up. Min Seok lifts his head and takes a deep breath. “Can you come out with me? You haven’t seen Lu Han in just as long.”

Kyung Soo gives a sad smile and nods. With that Min, Seok turns around to walk out of the kitchen and face the inevitable.

Lu Han and Se Hun are sitting in a booth with Jong In. Se Hun and Jong In are talking and laughing about something. From what Min Seok can see Lu Han is just as nervous as he is. He’s holding onto Se Hun’s arm and is looking around with wide eyes. He can’t see under the table, but if he is still the same Lu Han than his leg would be crossed and the top one would be shaking.

With one last deep breath, Min Seok leads Kyung Soo over to the table. Lu Han sees them and tugs on Se Hun’s arm. He says something to him that causes him to look in the direction they are coming from. The conversation that he and Jong In were having dies once Min Seok and Kyung Soo arrive at the booth. Jong In moves out from his side and gestures for Min Seok and Kyung Soo to take his place. Min Seok goes first getting the seat closer to the wall and Kyung Soo gets the edge. Jong In grabs a chair from a nearby empty table and sits down at the edge of the table.

No one says anything for a while. Jong in, at the head of the table, looks back and forth between the four of them. He doesn’t know much of what happened or how deep it went. He knows a bit from Se Hun especially after he blew up on him the first time he told him about the new job. Things were said that night that caused a lot of pain to show on Se Hun’s face. The typically happy Auror had his mouth downturned and Jong In could see that there were tears gathering in his eyes.

Se Hun turned to him and told him that he didn’t want him to stay holed up in his house anymore. He wanted him to have a semblance of a life again. To get on his feet and get on the road to being himself. Or at least as close as he could with his condition.

So, he took a chance and said yes. Se Hun had said if he didn’t like it that he could quit, and he would try to find something else. He had liked it and has been there for several weeks now. Jong In looks at his boss and realizes how much of him like it had to do with Kyung Soo being there. He had shown and an infinite amount of patience with him so had Louise. Jong In was grateful and indebted to the two of them for making him comfortable and helping him along the way.

Seeing him across from him uncomfortable and unsure what to say Jong In figures he could do something for him too. He smacks his hands against the table and pushes his chair back. “I’ll go get us some drinks and snacks.” He figures that they can begin to break the ice over some good drinks and food.

Not long after Jong In leaves, Se Hun turns to Min Seok and thanks him.

Min Seok is taken aback by that. “What are you thanking me for?”

“For letting Jong In come and work here. It’s done him a lot of good. You may not see it but Han and I do and we are grateful. Aren’t we Han?”

At the sound of his name, Lu Han jumps a bit and looks around the table with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. He calms down again and nods. Min Seok sees Se Hun nudge him with his elbow a bit. Lu Han looks at him and shakes his head. Se Hun just nudges him again. This time Lu Han turns to face Min Seok and looks him in the eye.

“Yes, thank you for everything Min Seok. It’s been good to see Jong In upbeat again.”

“Your welcome. But really, it’s Kyung Soo who you should be thanking. He’s the one that convinced me, and he’s taken Jong In under his wing. He’s done all the work, really.”

Lu Han turns to Kyung Soo and shoots him a smile. “Thank you, Kyung Soo. For everything.”

Kyung Soo looks at him with wide eyes, surprised at being given so much credit. “Ah… your welcome. It’s been nice having Jong In around. He’s a good employee.”

“Good,” says Se Hun. “I’m glad that everything worked out so well. And I’m glad that Han and I finally came around. Aren’t you Han?”

“Yes. I’m… glad to be here,” Lu Han says quietly. He bends his head back own and becomes silent once more.

Min Seok almost doesn’t recognize him. This isn’t the Lu Han that he knew. The Lu Han he knew wasn’t so quiet. He wouldn’t be so shy around him and Kyung Soo. Seeing him like that makes him realize just how far detached they’ve become to each other. He tries to say something, but his vocal chords seem to have stopped working and all he can do is open and close his mouth hoping that something comes out. Kyung Soo notices this and decides to start the small talk.

“So, Lu Han, you’re a big star now. How’s that been for you? I like your music, unfortunately, I haven’t had the time to listen to your newest album yet.”

Lu Han looks up at Kyung Soo with a surprised face. “You listen to my music?”

“Of course, I do. It’s good music. I really like your first album. It was so full of raw emotion. You're third as well. Both just have that something that seems very personal about it. As if you’re letting us into your heart.”

“Ah, thank you, Kyung Soo. It means a lot to hear you say such nice things about my music. I’m happy to know that you listen to it and enjoy it.” Lu Han gives him a small bow with his head.

“Min Seok doesn’t listen to your music much though. I don’t think it’s up to his tastes. He likes to rock. I think your stuff is just a tad bit too pop for him.”

Min Seok turns to Kyung Soo with his mouth agape and mouths what the fuck. Kyung Soo just shrugs his head and turns away. He rolls his eyes and turns to Lu Han.

“It’s not that. I just. I just never got around to buying your albums. I don’t listen to new music. I’ve been sticking to a lot of the oldies and classics,” Min Seok says.

Se Hun makes a noise in disgust. “I hope that doesn’t mean that you blast Celestina Warbeck. She’s a legend but her music is just…” Se Hun stops talking and just shudders.

“No, I don’t blast Celestina Warbeck. I’m more of a Weird Sisters fan,” Min Seok says indignantly.

“I won’t judge you for it. I’ll just think less of you,” Se Hun says sticking his nose up in the air.

Min Seok scoffs at him and turns away. He hears a giggle coming from across the table and looks to find Lu Han with this hands in front of his mouth and eyes crinkling. Min Seok smiles at the sight. There’s the Lu Han I know, he thinks.

Jong in finally comes back with their drinks and snacks. He divides the cups to their respective owner. Min Seok looks at his cup apprehensively wondering how he could have known his order.

As if reading his thoughts Jong In replies that he had Jonas whip up his favorite. “I know Han’s and Se Hun’s so that was easy. Kyung Soo’s too,” he says giving a wink to Kyung Soo who lets out a chuckle as he takes a drink of his coffee. “As for snacks, I got some cookies and muffins fresh out the oven. That’s what took me so long. Had to take out the food we had in there and shut off the ovens.”

“Merlin’s beard,” exclaims Kyung Soo. “I totally forgot about the ovens! Thank you Jong In for remembering!”

“Your welcome, Kyung Soo,” Jong In says sending a soft smile in his direction that Kyung Soo returns with a pat to Jong In’s arm.

The others watch the exchange with different expressions on their face. Se Hun has a sly smile on his face, meanwhile, Lu Han and Min Seok look at the pair in bewilderment. Neither can believe that their friends are acting this way. They look to each other and mentally ask each other what’s going on. Both shrug at each other not having an answer.

They eat in silence but this time there is no tension. It’s a comfortable silence. Once they are done an elf comes over and cleans the table off and leaves them alone again.

Min Seok feels a lot more comfortable with himself and the situation, so he figures he might as well talk with Lu Han. After all, that’s what they came here for.

“So how is the music going. The industry treating you well? Last time we talked,” Min Seok stops. He realizes that the last time they talked was years ago. He looks at Lu Han and sees that whatever joy was there is now being replaced with sadness. “I mean, um. I remember you saying that it was going to be tough to enter the industry. Was it as hard as you imagined?”

“In some ways,” Lu Han responds quietly. Se Hun nudges him to continue. “Luckily, I had people around me who knew what they were doing, and they made it as comfortable and easy as it could be for a newcomer like me. My first single did really well too so that helped a lot.”

“I’m sure it did. It was a beautiful song. That whole album was.”

“Thank you.”

The conversation dies, but Se Hun is quick to pick it back up. “You know, just last week we were talking about how much he liked football. Not nearly as exciting as Quidditch if you ask me, but Han and I were thinking of going to a few matches sometime soon. You all should come with us. I’m sure we could rent out a box where we would be away from muggles.”

“That sounds amazing, Se Hun, thank you, but I don’t have the money for that type of expense.”

“Nor do I, I’m afraid,” says Kyung Soo.

“Oh, that wouldn’t be any trouble. Think of it as a gift form Han and myself. Besides, it would be good to have company for myself and someone for Han who likes the sport as much as he does. Are you still a Messi fan, Min Seok?”

“What? Oh. Yeah. I am. I watch some of their games at local muggle pubs. Never been to a match though.”

“Well, then that settles it. Next time Barcelona comes to London for a match against Man U we’ll get a box. What do you think, Han?”

Lu Han becomes pensive for a bit before nodding. “I would like that.”

After that conversation stays steady. They take time to catch up on how things have changed since they last saw each other. Kyung Soo explains how he and Chan Yeol broke up and his move to Korea.

“We stayed in contact for a bit. Last I heard from him though was that he was getting married to a guy named Baek Hyun. I still get letters from him but they’ve become much more widespread.

After that Jong In changes the conversation to a different topic. Min Seok looks at Jong In and sees him bristle. As if the thought of Kyung Soo keeping in touch with an ex-made him upset. Interesting. He’ll have to ask Kyung Soo what’s all going on with them.

They finish off their drinks and other another round. By then it’s just Se Hun, Lu Han, and Min Seok left. Jong In and Kyung Soo going back to the kitchen to make more snacks for the incoming afternoon and dinner rush.

Conversation stays stable and everything is going well until Min Seok hears someone calling his name from the door. He turns around and sees Jong Dae waving from the entrance and walking over to them. He takes a seat next to Min Seok and gives him a peck on the lips.

“Hello, darling.”

“Jong Dae,” Min Seok exclaims. “What are you doing here?”

“Hmm. Oh well, my shift ended, and I wanted to see you. I also wanted to get a good cup’ a coffee. I’m going to be up late tonight.”

“Doing what,” Min Seok asks.

“With any luck… you.”

Min Seok goes red and begins to splutter and hits Jong Dae. Normally he’d have a comeback for him but all he can think about is Lu Han being across from them and hearing that.

“Ow. Stop it Min Seok. I’m just joking,” Jong Dae says. “Maybe. Like I said it may take a little luck.”

Min Seok gives him a hit across the back of his head. “Ow! Okay. Okay. I’m done. I swear I’m done. Now. Why don’t you introduce me to your friends?”

Jong Dae motions to Lu Han and Se Hun. The latter has a hand over his mouth trying to cover his laugh and is shaking as he does so. The former meanwhile looks scandalized.

“Lu Han, Se Hun this is my boyfriend, Jong Dae.”

Jong Dae extends a hand to Lu Han. “Hi, I like your songs by the way. Big fan. Your latest is really good.”

Lu Han takes his hand and looks surprised to hear that from him. “Ah, thank you.”

“Your welcome.”

He moves onto Se Hun who greets him kindly. “Good to see you Jong Dae. Even better that it’s not at the hospital.”

Min Seok is aghast. He looks between the two. “You two know each other.”

Jong Dae pats his shoulder. “Only a tad. He’s at St. Mungo’s every now and again whenever someone gets injured by a spell and it’s intentional.”

“Oh,” Min Seok says. What a small world they live in.

“So, what brings you two here?”

Min Seok and Lu Han stumble over their words trying to come up for an explanation.

“Han and Min Seok are close friends. Han has time in between schedules so we figured we’d come and pay him a visit.”

“Really? Min Seok why didn’t you tell me you were friends with Han,” Jong Dae admonishes.

“I… we… well…”

“I haven’t been around much lately. That’s probably why,” Lu Han says.

Jong Dae nods in understanding.

Lu Han begins to fidget in his seat. “So, umm, if I may ask how long have you two been going out for?”

Jong Dae cocks his head to the side and begins to mumble out numbers. “Let’s see… about six months? Give or take a few days. We have known each other for about ten months though. It just took me a while to convince him to go out with me.”

“Really?! Why?” Lu Han isn’t looking at Jong Dae though. He’s looking at Mini Seok. Jong Dae doesn’t notice though. He’s busy drinking and eating the pastry brought out to him.

“Good question. I’ve wondered that myself,” Jong Dae replies. “So, Min Seokkie why did it take so long for you to say yes to me?”

Min Seok has his head bent down, but once Jong Dae is done asking his question he looks up. He doesn’t look at Jong Dae though. He’s looking straight at Lu Han.

“Because I didn’t think I was good enough. There were things going on that weren’t conducive to being in a relationship at the time.”

Jong Dae nods. He seems okay with the answer. However, Min Seok wouldn’t be surprised if later Jong Dae asks just what was going on with him at the time. Lu Han is looking at Min Seok with an expression that holds sadness and regret. Lu Han mouths a sorry to Min Seok and he nods back.

The conversation keeps going on for a while longer. Jong Dae gushes over Lu Han and how big of a fan he is. It moves on to him asking a few personal questions about his relationship with Se Hun, but nothing too invasive. Min Seok joins in every now and again. It gets easier to interject now that he’s a lot more relaxed. When Se Hun announces that they have to leave Min Seok actually feels sad to see them go. It may have been uncomfortable and rocky, but it was good to talk to Lu Han again. He had missed him terribly and they missed out on a lot of each other in that time. Min Seok and Jong Dae walk them outside the shop.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Han. I hope we’ll see each other again” Jong Dae says reaching out a hand.

Lu Han looks unsure of whether to take it and looks to Min Seok. He gives a small nod and a shy smile telling him that it’s okay. Lu Han shakes his hand and sends Jong Dae a smile. “I hope so too, Jong Dae.”

He turns to Min Seok. “Bye, Min Seok.” They don’t shake hands. They just give each other small waves. He waves goodbye to Se Hun as well. Se Hun just nods and gives him a small bow. He and Lu Han turn and begin to walk away. As do Min Seok and Jong Dae. He opens the door to let in Jong Dae first when he hears Lu Han call out his name. Min Seok turns around to see Lu Han coming at him with eyes brimming with tears and arms open. He slams into Min Seok and wraps his arms around him. He can feel a wet feeling on his shoulder too.

“I’ve missed you so much. I’m so sorry,” Lu Han says.

“I’ve missed you too,” Min Seok replies, running his hands up and down his back to comfort him. “I’m happy that we talked again.”

Lu Han doesn’t say anything more and a few minutes pass. Se Hun and Jong Dae give them their time alone. The former out of respect and the latter as a result of confusion. Se Hun finally comes to Lu Han and tells him that it’s time to go. Instead of releasing him Lu Han just holds on tighter and shakes his head. So Min Seok does the only thing he can do. He promises to see him again.

“If you ever want to talk come to the café or send me an owl. Okay? And I’ll write back as soon as possible. We’re friends after all.”

Hearing the word friends come from Min Seok Lu Han cries harder. But he lets go this time and leaves. Min Seok watches them go. He sees Se Hun put his arm around him and taking out a handkerchief to wipe his tears away.

When he goes back inside he’s faced with a confused Jong Dae.

“What was that?”

“It’s just that we haven’t seen each other in a really long time.”

“Are you that’s it, because that seemed like a lot of emotion over not seeing a friend for a long time?”

Min Seok sighs, knowing that he owes him the truth. “There is more to it but it’s too much for right now. And I’d rather tell you in private, okay?”

“Okay. Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Well, I should be going too. As fun as that was it sapped the last bit of energy I had and now I just want to sleep.”

“Alright. Be sure to do that,” Min Seok says. He hugs Jong Dae and places a kiss on his forehead.

“Can you come over later? Please? It’s been a while since you’ve been over,” Jong Dae asks playing with Min Seok’s vest lapels. He also sends him his smirk that means he wants more than just for Min Seok to come over and keep him company.

“Sure. I’ll see you later tonight after we close.”

Jong Dae jumps up happily and wraps his arms around him. He gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and says bye apparating right in front of him.

Min Seok goes back to the counter and starts making drinks beside Jonas. Now that he’s met and talked with Lu Han he feels a weight off his shoulders. The rest of the day goes smoothly. Soon enough he finds himself on the outside of Jong Dae’s home. He knocks a couple of times and then is pulled in by his boyfriend into a kiss. Min Seok thinks that he’s a bit too alert to have actually slept any.

Jong Dae pushes him up against the wall and begins to unbutton his waistcoat and then his shirt. He leaves them on. For now at least. They go back to kissing and it slowly gets more and more heated. Tongues clash and hands roam and grasp all over. Moans and groans can be heard coming out form both of them. Articles of clothing and shoes are shed as they make their way to the bedroom.

Min Seok has taken control now and when they reach the bed he pushes Jong Dae onto it. He takes full advantage of his shirt having been rid of somewhere in the hallway and crawls his way up his boyfriend’s torso strewing kisses and licks along the way. Their lips meet and all Min Seok can think of is just how incredibly lucky he is to have Jong Dae in his life.

Before he came along it had been lonely and cold. Now he never feels alone, even when he is. There’s a heat that Jong Dae provides by being beside him and at times under him, that gets to be so hot Min Seok thinks he’d get burned from it. But he would never think to get away from him to save himself from the burns.

Afterward, when the two have reached their climax, they lay a bit of away from each other trying to catch their breath. Not being one to like being apart Jong Dae reaches for Min Seok and pulls him close to him and snuggles into his chest. It’s still wet from the sweat from the sex they just had but Jong Dae doesn’t mind. Min Seok likes that he doesn’t mind. The sex is great but he loves how close and clingy they become with each other afterward.

When they first had sex Min Seok had been so nervous that he couldn’t enjoy it to the fullest. Being so vulnerable and naked made him afraid of what he would think when he saw the scars. He was unsure of what excuses he would give. Jong Dae had run his hands along the scars. He had asked where he had gotten them from and he had responded that it had been an animal attack. To avoid any further questions he had kissed him which led to another round of sex. The mention of his scars never came up that night or ever since then. He never liked them, he still doesn’t, but the extra attention he gets from Jong Dae because of them makes him dislike them just a little less.

“I love you.”

Min Seok is brought out of his thoughts by Jong Dae’s statement. It’s been several times, not only that night but throughout their relationship that Jong Dae tells him, he loves him. He says it every chance he gets. Min Seok has said it back almost every time. Sometimes though he likes to play with Jong Dae and not say anything and make him work to get it out of him.

“Really? I couldn’t tell.”

“You couldn’t tell,” Jong Dae asks, moving to rest on his elbow to look at him. “You couldn’t tell by how eagerly I asked you to fuck me and how many times I told you I loved you as you fucked me.”

“Well, maybe you just love my dick. After all, if it was fucking it wasn’t making love,” Min Seok playfully points out.

Jong Dae rolls his eyes and lays on his back again. “Fucking, making love, to-may-to, to-mah-to. Regardless of how we do it, my words remain true. I love you. To the moon and back.”

Min Seok tenses at his statement. “The moon? Why the moon?”

“It’s an expression, Min Seok. No need to delve into it too much. Besides the moon is beautiful. Don’t you think?”

“Not really,” Min Seok replies. “Since when do you think the moon is beautiful?”

“Since forever. I always liked looking up at it. Especially at Hogwarts,” Jong Dae at this point isn’t looking at Min Seok anymore. He’s looking out his window and his voice is soft. “It was always so big and bright. And it was surrounded by so many stars. It made me feel so human. It gave me a weird sense of peace. We should go camping one day!”

Min Seok wishes he could feel the same way and that one night they would be able to just sit outside and bask in the moonlight. Unfortunately, whatever admiration he had for the moon had been tainted and destroyed after he became a werewolf.

He realizes that there are going to be a few things that will have to change should Jong Dae choose to keep in this relationship with him. Jong Dae just doesn’t know it yet. It’s not fair for him to be kept in the dark. Min Seok comes to the decision that he’ll tell him tomorrow. He’s put it off for too long. Tonight though he will enjoy this, potentially, last night before he brings everything tumbling down on Jong Dae’s head.

The next morning, before leaving to get a change of clothes for work, he asks Jong Dae to go over to his home for dinner.

“I have something important to tell you.”

“Why can’t you tell me now?”

“Right now isn’t the best moment for me to tell you. Besides I’d like to treat you to dinner.”

Jong Dae pretends to think about it before finally agreeing to the date. He sends off Min Seok with a kiss and a promise to see him later that day.

*

His day at the café goes surprisingly uneventful, which to be told is normal. For as nervous as he is about having Jong Dae over for dinner later and the inevitable it doesn’t affect him. Perhaps it’s the odd sense of peace people get once they’ve come to a decision. Or maybe he’s just having a really good day. His heart is hoping that this good atmosphere extends to after dinner, but his mind knows that it’s bound to end somewhere.

The end of the day comes, and he calls Jonas over to tell him that he’ll be leaving early and that he and Toby, another elf trained as a barista, will be closing alongside Kyung Soo and Jong In. He goes to the kitchen to say his goodbye to Kyung Soo and Louise and to tell him about what is going to happen.

“Kyung Soo can I talk to you for a minute?”

Kyung Soo looks up from where he is decorating a cake. He holds a hand up and enchants the pipet to keep on doing the decorating.

“Hmm. Did you need something?”

“No. I just wanted to tell you that…I’m… leaving for the day.”

Kyung Soo blinks in confusion. “Okay. Is there more to that or…”

“I’m having dinner with Jong Dae tonight.”

“Oh! That’s great, I guess. Don’t you do that every other night, though?”

Min Seok is beginning to fidget side to side.

“I’m also telling him tonight.”

He is no longer holding eye contact with Kyung Soo so he doesn’t see the expression of shock that comes over his face. What he does here is him taking a sharp intake of breath. He feels a sudden jolt when Kyung Soo grabs his shoulders.

“Tonight? Are you telling him tonight? What made you choose tonight?”

“I pretty much came to the realization that if we go on any longer things that normal couples should be doing, I wouldn’t be able to do.”

“Oh Min Seok, not this again,” Kyung Soo says crossing his arms.

“Kyung Soo you mean well. Thank you for that. But let’s be realistic here. There will be things that I can’t do. How the hell is he supposed to introduce me to his parents or friends. One of them is bound to notice my scars and deduce what I am. Then what. Does he become a social outcast? I figured he deserves to know what my issues are before we get any further. It’s been good so far, but it’s not fair to keep him in the dark any longer.”

“What will you do if he doesn’t take it well?”

“What can I do but let him go?”

“You won’t even try to fight for him?”

“It’s not for me to fight. He knows I love him. If he chooses not to stay with me because of it… I… I’ll just come back here. I may lose him, but I’ll still have the café and you, Jun Myeon, and Yixing. Everything will be fine. Eventually.”

Kyung Soo sighs and pulls him into an embrace. “That’s right. You’ll have us.”

Min Seok nods into Kyung Soo’s shoulder. Losing Jong Dae will be a painful blow, but with his friends, he’ll be able to weather on through.

“I hope it doesn’t come to that though. I really do. A lot,” he says.

Kyung Soo pulls away and holds Min Seok’s face in his hands. He’s looking at his eyes full of care and sadness and honesty. “I hope so too. Good luck, Min Seok.”

“Thank you,” Min Seok says pulling out of his grasp and stepping away in order to aparate home.

Before he can though Kyung Soo holds his hand up to say something more.

“Regardless of what happens. I need you to tell me how you are. Send me a message through your Patronus or an owl. Whichever is easier. Please?”

Min Seok nods. “I will. Later, Soo.”

*

Min Seok arrives at his flat and quickly gets to work on the food. He had to stop at a muggle supermarket to get all that he wanted for the adult grilled cheese sandwiches he wanted to make. He and Kyung Soo had stumbled on a muggle café that had served the dish and they’d both fallen in love with it. They went back a couple of times because they liked it so much trying to decipher just what was in it. Having finally figured out what was in it they had begun a small tradition of making grown-up grilled cheese sandwiches whenever either one would go over to the others home for dinner.

He has never made it for Jong Dae before and it’s something that he would like to share with him. Even if it’s their last dinner together.

‘I have got to stop thinking like that,’ he chides. ‘I have to believe in Jong Dae. I have to.’

Cooking the meal is easy. It’s only when he is pulled deep into his mind that makes it hard. He burns two sandwiches to the point of being inedible. Only the smell of burnt bread and cheese was able to get him out of his stupor. Once he’s finished he sets them aside and goes to change.

He had planned to take a shower and get a bit dressed up but after going to the supermarket and being stuck in the queue for longer than he expected, he is left with only being able to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he had bought in muggle London. As for his hair, he sprays a bit of water, combs it and parts it in the middle. The water causes it to gain back some of its waviness. As it dries it gains some volume too.

Min Seok gives himself a once over when he hears a knock on his door an then a crack coming from his bedroom. Jong Dae is the only person that will knock on his door and the apparate into the apartment.

“Min Seok,” he calls out. “I’m here, where are you?”

“I’m in the loo!”

Hurried steps can be heard making their way over quickly. A few seconds later he sees Jong Dae jump into the doorway.

“Aha! What are you doing here? Checking yourself out? I thought I made it clear that you are good looking but you are no Lu Han. Although you do sometimes come close.”

“Sometimes,” Min Seok replies. He pulls in Jong Dae for a kiss and wraps his arms around his waist. “Like when.”

“Like now. You could definitely give him a run for his money. You’re so handsome.”

Min Seok chuckles and kisses him. He used to be really proud about his looks, but after the attack and subsequent transformations had left him scarred and aged drastically his confidence had gone down. It wasn’t until Jong Dae arrived and looked at him like he was the sun that he began to believe it again.

“So as much as you are serving looks right now, I’m hungry. Where’s the food?”

“It’s in the kitchen. I just need to set the table.”

“All right! I’ll get the drinks,” Jong Dae says, walking away. “Do you still have the wine Jun Myeon and Yixing sent you? We left some right?”

Min Seok follows him into the kitchen and sees him rifling through his cabinets to get the bottle and glasses. Meanwhile, he gets the plates and the sandwiches and takes them to the table. Jong Dae meets him there and they finally sit down to eat.

Dinner with Jong Dae is as always lively. If he has a bad day or is in a sour mood Jong Dae can recount his day at work and have him smiling and laughing at the end. Sometimes the tales aren’t as exciting, but he nonetheless appreciates him telling him his day. It’s a piece of domesticity that he didn’t have before with anyone for a long time. Min Seok likes it.

Taking the last bite of his sandwich Jong Dae grins at Min Seok. “That was delicious. Thank you. Now, what was it that you needed to tell me?”

The peace and happiness that Min Seok had felt throughout dinner fled his body and a cold foreboding feeling took its place. The color and jovial disposition drain from his face. Noticing the sudden change in him Jong Dae asks what’s wrong. Min Seok is unable to find the words and stays silent.

“Min Seok. Min Seok. Look at me are you all right,” Jong Dae asks. He moves away from his chair and over to Min Seok. He takes his face in his hands and checks for a temperature.

“Look at me Min Seok. What happened?”

Their eyes meet, and Min Seok can see worry and fear in his eyes. He thinks that Jong Dae could probably see the same reflected in his own. He gulps several times and opens his mouth several times trying to articulate the right words.

“I’m a werewolf.”

Jong Dae stills instantly but he doesn’t let go of Min Seok’s face.

“What,” he says, the question coming out more like a gasp.

Min Seok covers Jong Dae’s hands with his own holding on to them.

“I’m a werewolf. I’ve been one for the last five years.”

A sense of calm comes over them both. Their eyes are still locked together. Until Jong Dae pulls his hands out of Min Seok’s grasp and steps back from him. Fear invades every corner of his face. Tears fill his eyes. He begins to breathe heavily. Min Seok, however, remains at the dinner table still as a rock.

His head is bowed and his face is marred with a frown. He can hear Jong Dae begin to pace around the dining room his heavy breathing and crying the only sounds that can be heard. Jong Dae finally stops and turns to Min Seok. He walks over and kneels on the ground.

“Min Seok, look at me. Look at me. Min Seok. Look. At. Me.”

He can’t though. Min Seok can’t bear to look upon his face. What little control he has of his emotions would come undone and he would become a mess.

“Look at me,” Jong Dae screams. “You owe it to me to at least look at me while you cause my world to crash around me!”

Min Seok is shaken out of his stupor and the dam of emotions breaks. He looks at Jong Dae and begins to cry.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. But I owed you the truth.”

“Why tell me now? Why… why not sooner.”

“I didn’t think we would make it this far. Or really at all. You fell in love with me and at that time you made me fall in love with you. You made me want to try again.”

“Try what?”

“Living. Loving. Being open with someone and letting them in. It was so easy to do that with you. I’m sorry, Jong Dae. I really am.”

Later, should anyone ask what he saw in Min Seok, Jong Dae would say desperation and genuine remorse. Should they ask why he stayed with him instead of running away screaming he’ll say he remembered the love he felt for Min Seok. It was worth more than just throwing it away in an instant. If you press him further, however, and ask what he did afterward he’d hang his head in shame. Because at that moment the only thing he said was ‘I need to think’ and apparated away, leaving Min Seok alone. He cries for several more minutes before exhaustion takes place of the pain

Once he is able to calm himself, Min Seok stands up and takes the plates and cups to the sink. Normally he’d open the tap, add some soap, and cast a spell so that they clean themselves but he figures he can do them later. Afterward, he goes to his room and prepares himself for bed. He lays in bed trying not to think about anything, not to feel anything. But soon enough he is overcome by emotion. Tears cascade down the side of his face but he doesn’t bother to wipe them away or to stop them. He lets them fall and just waits for sleep to come.

*

When he wakes up its quiet and he has no idea what the hour is. He doesn’t make a move to get up and just lays in bed. The events of the evening before are still fresh in his mind but he has exhausted himself. Having no energy or will to move he remains in bed his appetite is gone and he finds no need to relieve himself. Sleep comes easily enough this time. The next time he wakes up he hears voices. Figuring that they only ones that it could possibly are his friends he gets out of bed and to where they are.

It turns out to be Yixing and Kyung Soo sitting on his couch with tea on the table. They’re talking between each other.

“Word spread fast. Then when I went down for a bite to eat I saw him as he was leaving. He looked as if he was going to collapse. His eye bags were so dark and his eyes puffy. I think he had a rough night too,” Yixing says.

“Well. Good to know he felt something. We’ll just have to wait to find out how it’ll turn out. Did he go today,” Kyung Soo asks.

“No. I saw his coworkers in the lunchroom and asked about him. He had sent an owl saying that he was taking a small leave. That he would be back in a couple of days.”

“Did they know where he was going?”

“He didn’t say. I didn’t want to push either.”

Min Seok was able to figure out that they were talking about Jong Dae. As horrible as it is, he felt a small pang in his heart knowing that Jong Dae may be suffering just as he is. His stomach growls and he remembers that he has had nothing to eat in who knows how long.

He clears his throat to announce his presence to Yixing and Kyung Soo. Both of them whip their heads around and stand up as soon as they register that it was Min Seok who made the noise.

“Min Seok,” they exclaim.

Yixing walks around the couch and pulls Min Seok in for a hug.

“Thank the stars you’re finally awake,” he pulls back and looks at Min Seok’s face.

What he sees must be upsetting because a frown settles on his face.

“I’ll put the kettle on and make you a cup of tea. We made breakfast but it’s since gone cold,” he turns to Kyung Soo, “Why don’t you go and get us all lunch?”

Kyung Soo just nods and apparates off somewhere.

Yixing says nothing else and makes off for the kitchen. There is nothing Min Seok can do than follow him. He sits down at the table and watches Yixing maneuver around his kitchen and making tea. In a few minutes, a warm cup of tea is placed in front of him and Yixing takes the seat across from him. His hand wraps around the teacup, but he makes no effort to drink it. When he finally does take a drink the tea’s warmth spreads through him and he realizes just how cold he is. His body begins to shiver. Seeing this, Yixing takes his jacket off and puts it around Min Seok’s shoulders. He rubs his hands Min Seok’s arms trying to get some heat going.

“Thank you, Yixing.”

He goes back to his seat across from him and nods in reply. Curiosity is getting the best of him so he decides to ask him what’s on his mind.

“Jong Dae. How is he?”

“How much did you hear?”

“Quite a bit. Is he really as bad as you said,” Min Seok asks.

“I think his outward appearance is matching what he must be feeling inside. What happened that night, Min Seok?”

“We had dinner. It was going like it always is until I told him.” Min Seok’s head is hanging down. “I don’t think he believed me and it wasn’t until I repeated myself that it hit him.”

“What did he say once you told him?”

“That he needed to think about it. How many days has it been?”

“Two. It is now the third day. We came yesterday but you didn’t wake up. Kyung Soo stayed over all of yesterday and today was my day off so I kept him company. Jun Myeon would be here but alas, life as a teacher means he can’t leave. His worried and sends his heart out to you.”

“I’m sorry to have bothered you all.”

Yixing lets out a loud sigh and extends his hands towards Min Seok’s. He looks at them and then at Yixing wondering what he wants. Yixing lets out an annoyed huff and pulls his hands back. “Jun Myeon told me you were like this. Kyung Soo too.”

A look of confusion comes over Min Seok’s face. “Like what?”

“That you don’t think much of yourself anymore. Jun Myeon said that before you were bitten your disposition was much more lively and much more open to receiving help and care. Do you actually believe that because you are a werewolf you a worthy of less?”

“They’ve done so much for me already.”

“And you’ve done a lot for them. Jun Myeon told me about how you were there when his ex left to Canada with someone else. You helped Kyung Soo in opening up his bakery. You’ve helped freed house elves to get work. You are a good man, Min Seok. Friends are there for each other regardless of how many times they’ve already had to help pick up the pieces or to help each other along.”

“They shouldn’t have to do it so much.

“In life, there will always be moments that test us. Moments that come close to breaking us. But friends, true friends, the likes of which you’ve found in Jun Myeon and Kyung Soo, and the likes of which they’ve found in you, will be there with you through it all. Either cheering you on. Or walking that hard road with you. Stop thinking that just because you are a werewolf or that you’ve gone through this already that they don’t or shouldn’t have to help you. Or that you are not worthy of the love they have for you and that they act on. You are so loved Min Seok. Regardless of your lycanthropy, you deserve it all. It’s about time you come to terms with that.”

The only thing Min Seok can do is a nod. Mostly because of the lump in his throat that isn’t letting him say anything. But really it’s because as much as he knows the truth behind his words it’s still hard to believe them. Min Seok makes a silent promise to stop thinking so little of himself. He’ll start by eating the lunch Kyung Soo buys and taking a shower. He doesn’t smell but he needs to start fresh if he wants to change. He’ll have to confront Jong Dae one more time to see if there is any hope for their relationship or if it’s the end. He won’t break down, but he will confide and allow for Kyung Soo, Jun Myeon, and now Yixing to worry for him.

Yixing begins to slap his hands up and down on the table. Min Seok looks up to see him huffing and pouting. “It’s been a while since Kyung Soo went off to get food. I hope he didn’t go too far. All this talking has made me hungry. And you… well, you must be starving at this point. How did you manage to not eat or drink anything for the past two days?”

“I slept through most of it. What I guess was the first day was me waking up and feeling numb about the night before so I just lay in bed crying a bit. And yesterday was much the same sans the tears. I think I’m all out of tears,” Min Seok says.

“Well you’ll have to eat and drink to replenish what nutrients you’re body didn’t get but you’ll be okay. Hell Kyung Soo makes a mean chocolate cake so we can always go ahead and get chocolate wasted! Jun Myeon and I did that once in Paris. We found a muggle chocolatier that makes the best chocolate and we went at it. Hard. We couldn’t move for the rest of the night or the next morning. We’ll have to take you and Kyung Soo there one day. You’ll love it.”

Min Seok laughs at the antics that the two do. “Yeah, we will. I hope he hurries up with the food cause my stomach is fully awake now and is not happy that I missed out on so many meals.”

Knock. Knock.

“Finally,” Yixing exclaims, “Odd that he’d use the front door but it is what is. You stay here. I’ll go get the door.”

“Okay.” Min Seok finishes his cup of tea, which has since gone cold. He gets up from the table and goes over to the kettle and turns the heat on the stove on to heat it up. Faint voices can be heard coming from the door. Next, he opens up a cupboard and he gets two cups. There’s faint shuffling of footsteps behind him causing him to turn around. He’s expecting to see Kyung Soo with the food but is instead met with Jong Dae standing next to Yixing. A gasp comes out from his mouth and he ends up dropping the cups. The shattering noise makes everyone in the room jump. Yixing in particular.

“Don’t move, Min Seok.”

He doesn’t. Yixing comes to stand next to him and casts a ‘Reparo’ spell, and the cups fix themselves. He bends down to pick them up and sets them on the counter. Jong Dae didn’t move and neither has Min Seok. Both remain frozen looking at each other. Poor Yixing not knowing how to handle the situation does the only thing that comes to mind. He offers a seat to Jong Dae and some tea.

“I have some already made. So do sit down and I’ll pour you a cup. You too, Min Seok.” He makes his way to the kettle and sees that the stove was already on. “Well it looks like half of my job is already done.”

Yixing brings over the kettle and takes a seat at the table and Accio’s the cups to him. He pours a cup for Jong Dae, himself, and refills Min Seok’s. He levitates the kettle back to the stove. The kitchen remains silent with neither Min Seok or Jong Dae making a move to strike up a conversation. Yixing wants to say something. Anything. He opens his mouth but just then a crack is heard coming from the living room and Kyung Soo’s voice calls out asking where they are.

“In the kitchen, Soo,” answers Min Seok.

The sound of his voice seems to startle Jong Dae out from whatever stupor he was in and he’s looking a lot more alert now. Also a bit scared. That may just be because Kyung Soo and Yixing are there. Or maybe it’s just Kyung Soo. He never said it aloud but he had always been a bit intimidated by him. When Jong Dae had first met the baker he had come across as welcoming but he could tell there was a wall there that he would have to either break down. Now he realizes that it was there because he was protecting himself as much as he was Min Seok. Here is someone new who knows nothing about what Min Seok is and they don’t know how he’d react. Hell, the way he did react makes him feel like crap. Kyung Soo was right.

When Kyung Soo gets into the kitchen everyone turns to face him. Yixing nods and gives him a smile. One that is supposed to reassure that everything is okay but really it comes across as screaming for help. Min Seok looks at him and the two share a look. Min Seok ends up nodding and waves him over. Kyung Soo lets out a sigh as he tries to make sense of what is going on.

“Jong Dae, surprise to see you here,” Kyung Soo says.

Said man jumps up from his chair and looks around wildly as if there were any other people in the room that goes by the same name. “Ah. Yes. Um I… I just…”

“You found yourself in the neighborhood and figured you’d stop by,” Kyung Soo asks.

“Eh. No. I. I wanted to talk to Min Seok. I mean. I need to talk to Min Seok.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible.”

Everyone’s head jerks up to look at Kyung Soo. Min Seok and Yixing stare at him in bewilderment. Jong Dae looked as if he were about to break down into tears. A gleam of mischief appears in Kyung Soo’s eyes.

“You see we are about to have a meal seeing as Min Seok has not had a proper meal in days. Whatever you have to say will have to wait until after. Is that all right with you?”

Jong Dae whips his head up and nods frantically. “Yes! I mean, yes. I can wait until after you’re done eating.”

“After we are done eating. Fortunately, I brought just enough food for all of us.”

Kyung Soo begins to unpack the food he brought. It’s take away so no added plates or cutlery are needed. Kyung Soo brought black bean noodles and curry. He places two of each in front of Min Seok and Jong Dae and splits the third between himself and Yixing. The remaining conversation dies and they sit quietly eating. The only sound coming from them slurping their noodles. Once the food has been consumed everyone but Jong Dae slumps down into their chair.

Yixing turns to Min Seok. “How was the food?”

“I normally like black bean noodles and curry. But today I loved it!”

Yixing and Kyung Soo laugh and nod their heads in understanding. Kyung Soo looks at Jong Dae who remains upright and tense. He turns to Min Seok, conveying to him with a nod in Jong Dae’s direction that he needs to bite the bullet and start the conversation. Min Seok shakes his head. Kyung Soo’s eyes become wider and he mouths a ‘You either start talking or I will’. Not liking his options Min Seok huffs and rolls his eyes.

“Jong Dae,” the name of his maybe soon to be EX rolling off his tongue sends a shiver through his body, “you said you came here to talk. What was it that you wanted to talk about?” The last bit came out in a mumbled whisper.

“I was hoping to talk to you alone. If possible,” Jong Dae says in a hushed voice.

Yixing and Kyung Soo take that as their cue to leave and rise from their seats. “Well, I need to get back to the bakery. Hopefully, Jong In hasn’t burned anything or the kitchen down in the time I was gone. Yixing want to come over and get some sweets to take to Jun Myeon?”

“Sure. As much as he likes the desserts and pastries that the Hogwarts elves make he stills says that nothing compares to yours.”

Kyung Soo walks over to Min Seok and claps him on the back. “Send us an owl later, yeah?”

“Yeah. Thanks for coming over today. It means a lot.”

“Any time, Min Seok. If you ever need us, send us an owl and we’ll apparate right on over.” Yixing being the ever courteous one turns around and gives Jong Dae a small bow. “It was… nice seeing you, Jong Dae. Let’s have lunch at the hospital one of these days.”

“Oh! Um of course. I’d be delighted to.” He sends Yixing a smile that the other returns.

He turns to see Kyung Soo staring at him. It’s not malicious but it is guarded. He doesn’t say or do anything aside from giving him a small bow and then they turn to go towards the front door. A pair of cracks is soon heard and all becomes quiet in the flat.

Min Seok has never been one for long silences so he goes ahead and asks what Jong Dae wanted to talk about.

“Us. I wanted to talk about us,” he says.

Min Soek nods.

“You said you needed to think,” he replies.

“And I did.”

“So? what did you come to?”

During their exchange, the two have held each other gaze. Min Seok can see Jong Dae become confident as the conversation goes on. His voice is louder and steadier. His shoulders are no longer hunched down, but up and back. The look in his eye is now pointed and strong.

“It doesn’t matter to me that you’re a werewolf. You are still the same Min Seok that I came to love months ago.”

Min Seok let’s out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in. He tries to catch his breath and hold onto Jong Dae’s gaze but the intensity in his eyes is becoming too much. The statement makes him happy. But it still fills him with worry that Jong Dae doesn’t completely understand what comes with him staying with Min Seok.

“Do you know what it will mean? People will find out and they may not like it. Your parents may not like it. Your coworkers. They’ll wonder why I have so many scars. One day someone will figure out what I am on their own. Are you sure you’ll be able to handle that getting out?”

“To hell with them,” Jong Dae says. “Well, not my parents. I love my parents. And they love me too. All they want is for me to be happy. Once they see how happy I am they’ll come around. So just keep making me happy. Everyone else can choke on a U-No-Poo pill for all I care.”

“That’s not very nice.”

“Yeah well them judging your worth because you are a werewolf isn’t nice,” Jong Dae refutes. He crosses his arms and his eyebrows become furrowed; a pout forming on his lips.

Not wanting to extend the sour mood any longer Min Seok moves on to a more important topic. “And how do I make you happy.”

Jong Dae looks relieved and a smile breaks out on his face. His arms uncross themselves and open wide.

“For starters, you can come over and hug me because I’ve missed you a lot and it hurt being apart even though it was only for two days.”

Min Seok doesn’t waste any time getting to him. He grabs a chair and places it as close as he can next to Jong Dae and brings him close for a tight embrace. Jong Dae buries his head in the crook of Min Seok’s neck and takes a deep breath. He can feel a wet sensation on his should and he realizes that Jong Dae is crying. Not loudly or harshly. Quiet and slow tears that are a result of so much anxiety going through his body.  No words are exchanged for a while. It’s just the two of them with Min Seok rubbing his hands up and down Jong Dae’s back trying to soothe him. After a bit, Jong Dae pulls away his face looking red and swollen around his eyes.

“I’ve missed you,” Jong Dae mutters.

“I’ve missed you too.”

Jong Dae goes back into the embrace and this time holds Min Seok much tighter; trying to convey his feelings through it.

“I never want to be apart like that ever again. So if you have any other secrets that may have me running to the door you better tell me now.”

“No. No more. I’m sorry to have sprung it out on you like that.”

“Min Seok. There is no way you could have told me that wouldn’t have been ‘springing it on me’. I’m sorry and ashamed to have behaved like that.”

“It’s. It’ll be. We’ll be okay.” Min Seok sighed.

He wanted to say it was okay, but it wasn’t, at least not entirely. He was hurt that he left, but it was to be expected. It would have been a miracle if Jong Dae had taken it in stride and said that it didn’t matter. He’s thankful that he’s at least comeback and decided to stay with him. There remains a lingering fear that it will still end but there’s nothing he can do about that except wait for it to either dissipate or become reality. He settles for kissing the side of Jong Dae’s head and holding him close.

They stay that way for several minutes until Jong Dae grunts in discomfort.

“My leg is cramping,” he says.

And so, they move to the bed and lay together for the rest of the night. Sleep comes to them easily. Neither one daring to disturb the peace that they have at that moment. They realize that while they have come together again the world outside of the flat, of his circle of friends and family may react unfriendly. For now, they decided to bask in the warmth of each other. They stave off the worries in their head and hearts for another day.

*

The next day Min Seok finally goes back to work. The elves he’d hired had done a marvelous job so far and if he wanted to he could have taken the rest of the week off. But he didn’t. He needed things to go back to normal as much as they could as quickly as they could. Everything was alright with Jong Dae, but it still felt like it was too good to be true. He keeps waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under him. He tells as much to Kyung Soo once his lunch break that day comes around.

“I would say that’s perfectly normal,” he says.

“Really? Why?”

“Well, it’s something that will undoubtedly affect him at some point. Whether it's at his job or with his family. You’ll never know what happens until it happens. There is no reason to fret, Min Seok. He stayed. And from what you told me it seems like he’s here to stay for good. So just try to calm down and as they say “go with the flow”.”

“I’ll try.”

Min Seok looks away from Kyung Soo and around the kitchen. It seems that his absence wasn’t felt here at all. Neither in the café. Although the elves did welcome him back with a big chorus of “Hello, sir” and “welcome back” sir. He hadn’t sent an owl after he and Jong Dae had talked. He had just shown up to work one morning. He had strolled into the kitchen and said hello to Louise, Jong In and Kyung Soo. Louise gave him a cheery and high pitched “Welcome back, Master Min Seok”. Even a hug around his legs and a smile. Jong in had given him a nod, a curt hello, and went back to work topping the lemon cakes he had been working on. Kyung Soo, on the other hand, didn’t say anything. He just looked at him for a few minutes. Finally, after finishing his visual examination of him he walked over and hugged him. ‘I’m happy that everything is all right’ he had said. Min Seok hugged him back. He thanked him for the support he had got from him. And promised to return the favor one day.

Kyung Soo had pulled back and nodded. “I’ll be sure to remember to use that favor.”

*

The next several days come and go swiftly.

The next full moon is coming up on them. Min Seok avoids the subject as usual. But Jong Dae has other ideas in mind. Ever since he found out about Min Seok’s lycanthropy he’s been asking a lot of questions regarding it.

“You were bit five years ago. How did it happen?”

“I was in the country visiting my parents when it happened. I had gone to the muggle pub to watch a muggle game called soccer on tv. I had learned about it in Muggle Studies and fell in love with it. Anyways, I had several pints of their beer and had become very inebriated. The team ended up winning which led to me drinking even more. At the end of the night, I left the pub walked to the edge of town and apparated home. Well, I tried to apparate home. Somehow, I ended up in a large field. I didn’t know where I was and I was so inebriated that I couldn’t make myself focus hard enough on where I wanted to go. I heard the werewolf before I even saw it. Why to this day I don’t know what it looked like.”

It got me from behind you see. It bit my leg and dragged me for a bit of before I could finally free myself. I threw every offensive spell short of the killing curse at it before it let me go. Once it did I immediately apparated home. I landed in the kitchen and began yelling for my parents. They found me in quite a state. I had scratches all over my body from when I had been dragged. And, of course, I had the bite on my leg that was still bleeding. They took me to St. Mungo’s where they were able to stop the bleeding with some silver powder and dittany. The rest of the scratches and the broken bone in my leg was able to be fixed easily enough. Although not painlessly. Two days later some Ministry wizards from the Beast Division came and talked to me and my parents about what should be done, now that I had become a werewolf.”

“What kinds of things did they say?”

“Every full moon I should be locked up. Spells should be applied to the door and room to make sure that I can’t get out and no one can come in. Also, silencing spells should be applied so that I won’t be heard. They also gave us the instructions on how to make the Wolfsbane Potion. As a precaution they also had me register into the Werewolf Registry.”

“So what happened during your first transformation?”

“My family and I weren’t able to procure all the ingredients for the potion those first few months because they are so expensive. I was without money seeing as I had been putting a lot of it into opening the café. So, I went without and did as they had advised. Jun Myeon had a family cottage that had a basement that wasn’t being used so he lent that to me for a while. I would go in, cast the spells and wait for the night to begin.”

Min Seok became silent and his eyes became glossy and far away. As if he was back reliving those days.

“I can still remember the pain and the fear I felt the first time I transformed. It was the worst I had ever experienced. The next few months went about the same. I would change back the next morning and feel like shit. The days following the full moon are about the same. The days leading up to it as well. Which I’m sure you noticed.”

Jong Dae thinks back on their relationship. He had noticed that he would get sick, but Min Seok had told him that he had a chronic condition. That with a bit of rest and a tonic he’d be back up, like new.

“I am an idiot,” he says.

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am. A ‘chronic condition’? ‘A bit of rest and a tonic.’ Come on Min Seok. I’m a Healer at St. Mungo’s and I couldn’t figure out your lycanthropy. I am an idiot.”

“Well, I’m happy you were an idiot. I was always scared that one day you’d figure it out and leave me abruptly. I’m glad that your idiocy gave me the chance to tell you rather than you finding out on your own.”

After his recounting the story of how he had become a werewolf Jong Dae continued to ask questions. About his parents. How did they handle it and where are they. They took it badly. His mother the most and she showed it. Checking on him as many times as she could. Apparating to his apartment days before the full moon to check in on him. Kiss him or hug him if she saw he was taking it hard. Whereas his father took it with a stiff upper lip and never talked about it. Only once every couple of months would he ask how he’s doing and if he’s been able to procure and concoct the Wolfsbane potion. It’s all done through letters. Never in person. Min Seok isn’t completely sure why but his father seems to prefer it that way. He thinks it’s his way of coping with it.

He asked about Kyung Soo and Jun Myeon, their reaction. Both had gone to the hospital as soon as visiting hours started and stayed for the entire time. Min Seok had wondered if they were going to leave him. The stigma around werewolves had lessened but still not enough for one to feel confident in their future as a werewolf. There were still stories of wizards and witches leaving their friends and family to keep them safe. Or stories where they were abandoned by everyone around them because of their lycanthropy.

Kyung Soo had taken one good look at Min Seok on their first day and said that if Min Seok thought that he and Jun Myeon had no intentions of leaving him alone. The friendship they had forged was too strong and too valuable to them to just throw it away. That day Min Seok cried tears of joy and gratitude towards his friends. In the months following Kyung Soo and Jun Myeon had been there to help him before and after the transformation. They also helped him financially so that he may still go through with his plans for opening his café.

Lastly, Jong Dae asked about Lu Han. Who was he to Min Seok?

It was over dinner and, needless to say,y Min Seok had been surprised. Surprised may be an understatement seeing as he almost choked on his take away noodles.

“You want to know about Lu Han? Why?”

“Well. He’s a famous singer and then all of a sudden he comes out of nowhere and you call him a friend. Something tells me there is something there. Also, the both of you were acting very odd that day at the café.”

Min Seok had been unsure about how to go about telling him what had happened. Lu Han had been a big part of his life and then he had simply gone. He had a future planned with him. One that he is now hoping to have with Jong Dae. Min Seok sighs and tries to prepare himself emotionally for the time to come.

“He was my everything at one point. He wasn’t my first love, but he was one of the great loves of my life. We were together for several years before we broke up. The reason why I had been visiting my parents was that we had a fight. A big one. So I decided to give him some space and since I hadn’t visited them in a while I figured, why not? Afterward he was really broken up about it. He kept blaming himself for it. I told him it wasn’t his fault. We’d already fought a lot like that before so this time it shouldn’t have been any different. It was just a very unfortunate circumstance. That was effectively the last nail in the coffin to our relationship. His career was taking off and if he had stayed my condition would have no doubt dragged him down. Before he was my boyfriend, he was my friend. My best friend actually. And then he was just gone. The next time I heard of him was on the radio. His song had debuted and became a hit. He’s been doing well ever since.”

Jong Dae looks quizzical. “Do you want to be friends with him again?”

“I do. Enough time has passed that the only feelings I have for him are platonic. You’ll be alright with us meeting again,” Min Seok asks.

With an eye-roll and a droll stare, Jong Dae says- Of course not- surprising Min Seok.

“What?! Why?!”

Jong Dae lets out a laugh and pinches Min Seok’s cheeks. “Ah! Look at my Minseokkie!! So surprised! I’m only kidding, Min Seok. If I can accept you being a werewolf, I can accept you becoming friends again with your ex. Besides he’s getting married to Se Hun. Pretty sure he’s over you as well.”

Min Seok shakes his head at his boyfriend’s antics. Dinner is finished and they go to the couch to watch some television. The rest of the evening remains uneventful and sleep catches up to them a little while later.

*

When he wakes up the next morning he finds himself alone on the couch. Sounds and smells are coming from the kitchen which tells him that Jong Dae is still here. He gets up from the couch and finds him standing in front of the cooker. Min Seok walks over and gives him a back hug. Jong Dae turns around and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning. What’s for breakfast?”

“Sausages, eggs, and toast. You had some fruit in your fridge, so we’ll have that too. Have a seat, there’s something I want to talk to you about after breakfast.”

Min Seok takes a seat and just watches Jong Dae finish up cooking. He watches as Jong Dae casts a spell that makes all the plates, and cutlery comes out of his drawers and land on the counter next to him. He places the food on them and brings them over to the table. Making one last trip he brings over the coffee pot.

“You’ve made coffee,” Min Seok says.

“Don’t sound so apprehensive. I may not be as good as you but it's not horrible. Anymore.”

“Anymore. So what did you want to talk about,” Min Seok asks. He can see Jong Dae tense.

“It can wait until after breakfast,” he says, quietly.

He doesn’t press it further and begins to eat his breakfast. They eat quietly with only the clinks and clanks of their forks against the plates breaking the silence. Once it’s over Min Seok takes the initiative and levitates their things to the sink. With another spell, he turns on the tap and animates everything necessary for the washing.

“Now what did you want to talk about,” Min Seok asks. After all that they’ve talked about, he wonders what more they have to talk about. Jong Dae is avoiding his eyes and is biting his lips. Min Seok knows that when he does that it’s because he’s nervous. He reaches over and envelopes one his hand with his. Jong Dae looks up and Min Seok sends him a small smile meant to reassure him.

“I want to be here with you on the next full moon.”

If he had to say what he felt in that instant he would say that it was like a bucket of cold water had been poured over him. He lets go of Jong Dea’s hand. Min Seok doesn’t waste time on thinking of an answer. “No.”

“Why not? I want to be there. And if you take the Wolfsbane potion you’ll retain your mind. You won’t hurt me,” Jong Dae implores.

Min Seok stands up abruptly causing his chair to screech along the floor. “Regardless. I will be a werewolf. The answer remains no.”

He walks out of the kitchen without saying another word on the matter. He hears Jong Dae sigh and gets up to follow him, but he doesn’t turn around. He enters his bedroom and walks over to his drawers and starts rifling through looking for pants and socks to change into. Once he finds them he pulls open another drawer and pulls out and undershirt. Jong Dae is talking to him from the doorway. Min Seok tries his hardest to ignore him.

“I want to be here for you. Through everything Min Seok. Not just the good but also the bad. And in this case the worst. Please, I just want to be with you. There is no reason for you to be alone.”

“No reason,” Min Seok exclaims. He drops his clothes on the bed and stomps over to Jong Dae. He grabs him by the shoulder. “What about the fact that I’ll be a werewolf!? Is that not reason enough to not want to be near me on a full moon? I could hurt you. I could turn you. It’s not something I take lightly. And I won’t put you at risk.”

“But if you take the Wolfsbane potion you won’t have the urge to hurt me,” Jong Dae says. He reaches out and pulls Min Seok into an embrace. “Please, Min Seok I want to be here for you through it.”

Min Seok pulls away and looks him in the eye. He had been wondering if he was asking this out of a morbid curiosity, but he can see that he is genuine about it. He pulls out of the embrace and walks over to the bed. Slumping into it. It’s simply too much to ask of him, he thinks. He rubs his neck and hunches over. His elbows resting on his knees.

“I’ve never even let Jun Myeon or Kyung Soo, not even my family see me like that.”

Jong Dae walks over and sits down next to him. “What do you do when you turn?”

“The door down the hall that’s always locked? That’s where I go to spend the night. There are spells already cast inside the room. Silencing charms and the like to not make my presence known to others. Once I’m inside I cast the spells by the door that keeps me in. Then I wait for myself to turn. It’s a painful process that is still as painful as the first time it happened. I scream. I yell. Sometimes I even throw up. It’s not something that I want anyone else to see.”

“I understand, Min Seok. I do. But, if we are going to do this, really do this, then I’m going to have to see it. At one point. Why not now? I’ll have to learn how to make the Wolfsbane Potion too.”

Min Seok gets up and stands before Jong Dae. “Because I don’t want that for you. I don’t want you to see that. It’s not a pretty sight and if you did see it.”

“Pretty or not Min Seok. I’m in this for the long run. Hell, I’ve been wondering if it was too soon to move my stuff in here. I’m serious about us. And that means taking care of you before and after the transformation,” Jong Dae says. He stands up and goes to Min Seok. He pulls him close and kisses him. “Think about it. I’m serious when I say that I want to be here for this one. For all of them. Alright?”

He can do nothing but nod. He’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t thinking that this just may be the thing that pushes Jong Dae away for good.

“Now. I’ve held us back long enough. It’s time for us to go out into the real world and work. I’ll be working all day and will be crashing at my place since it’s closer to St. Mungo’s. Send me an owl with your decision.”

He doesn’t say anything as Jong Dae steps back from him and apparates away. He lets out a breath that he’d been holding in and falls face first into the bed. This was the last thing he wanted to hear from Jong Dae. Realizing that he has 3 days to decide whether he wants Jong Dae around for the full moon he readies himself for work. It’s as he’s getting ready that he realizes that there is at least one person he can ask about having people around him during the transformation.

*

He arrives at the café a little after 8 o’clock in the morning. It’s early but its already bustling with witches and wizards, some elves and goblins are about. He sees Toby behind the counter preparing the orders that come in from the bar and on the floor. Seeing that the elf has things under control, he heads to the kitchen to find Jong In. He finds him standing next to Kyung Soo who is showing him how to decorate a cake by hand. Magic could make the process easier but Kyung Soo likes doing it by hand. It adds a little something to it, he says. He also says that he’ll feel useless if all he does is wave his wand around and have that do the work for him.

He decides to not stall any longer, should he lose his resolve to talk to Jong In, and walks over to the pair.

“I need to talk to you,” he says abruptly. Jong In looks up, but it’s Kyung Soo who answers.

“Let me just finish showing Jong In how to pipe rosettes and I’m all yours,” he replies, eyes never leaving the cake.

“Not you. Jong In. I need to talk to Jong In.”

Jong In had gone back to watching Kyung Soo’s instruction thinking that Min Seok was wanting to talk to Kyung Soo as always. Hearing him say that he wanted to talk to him and not Kyung Soo was surprising. So much so that he looks to Kyung Soo as if asking for permission. The latter merely shrugs and says that it’s up to him.

“Please,” Min Seok asks. “It doesn’t have to be now it can be during your lunch or much later if you want.”

Jong In sighs. “I go to lunch at 1. Is that okay?”

“Yeah that’s fine,” Min Seok says with a nod. He’s a little out of breath but that’s due to nerves. This is probably the longest conversation he’s had with Jong In since he came to work in the café. And soon enough he’ll be having a full-blown conversation with emotional depth with him. It’s a lot to process. “Well, I’ll talk to you then.”

Jong In doesn’t say anything else. He just nods and goes back to paying attention to the demonstration that Kyung Soo is giving him.

Once he leaves the kitchen and goes behind the bar to work alongside Toby Min Seok lets himself forget about the impending conversation with Jong In and Jong Dae’s request. Preparing coffee, the muggle way, has always been a nice respite for him. It allows a calm to wash over him and if it becomes extremely hectic it completely takes his mind off any other matters. The upcoming rush of people they normally get will allow give him the respite he needs. However, there is a tad of magic applied to the coffee. A charm to keep the cup warm until the last drop is drunk. Or a charm spell to animate the designs he makes on the latte art. Sometimes he can make the latte art move around or even jump out. He’s enchanted Unicorns made of foam to dance around the rim of the cup. Flowers in foam that lose their petals as the coffee is consumed. Many of the cups come with scenes of magic that have been animated and move in time with how much coffee there is in the cup. One features a mermaid that swims around the cup and then goes to “sleep” once the coffee has been consumed. All in all, he loves his job and what he has managed to create.

The hours pass and sooner rather than later it becomes 1 o’clock. Min Seok doesn’t realize the time until Jong In comes out to the bar and tells him so.

“Let’s go to my office it’ll be quieter there.”

The two make their way through the back. Min Seok sees Kyung Soo look up at them as they go by and nods. But it’s not him he’s nodding to. It’s Jong In. He looks back quickly and barely catches Jong In send him a nod of his own. Looking back to his friend, he sees that he’s gone back to decorating the cake as if nothing had transpired between the two of them. Min Seok is left wondering what the nod was about. He has half a mind to ask Jong In about it, but once they reach his office Jong In gets right to the point.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about,” he asks taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Min Seok occupies the other.

“Have you ever let anyone see you transform?”

Jong In’s eyes grow wide. “Wow. I did not expect you to ask that question. What’s the reason for it?”

“Jong Dae wants to be with me not only before and after the transformation but also during the transformation. I know you spent time with Se Hun and Lu Han and still do. Have they seen you as a werewolf?

Jong In sighs and hangs his head. He takes his time in responding. Trying to find out how to explain it. “Yes. They both have,” he responds quietly.

“How did they react?”

“Shock. Fear,” Jong In stops and takes a moment to compose himself, then continues, “It was after a suicide attempt the previous full moon. They didn’t trust me enough, or maybe they were scared that I would try again and this time succeed.” Jong In rolls up his sleeves. There are scars all over his forearm. There are so many that its hard to see what they are but the grooves and patterns are that of a bite. Min Seok gasps as he realizes what he tried to do.

“I bit my front and hind legs trying to make myself bleed out and die. All that did was make me pass out only to be awaken by the pain of the transformation. Se Hun had opened the door to find my passed out and bleeding out on the floor. They rushed me to St. Mungo’s where that earned me even more pain because they had to use silver to stop the bleeding. I never tried to kill myself again.

“What happened later?”

“We talked. Or at least he did. Se Hun said he didn’t want me to die like this. I told him I wouldn’t try again. And I haven’t. I still thought about it sometimes after that.”

“Have you stopped?”

“Thinking about it? For the most part. I’m still unhappy with the way my life has ended up. But since I started working here it’s helped.”

“Se Hun had mentioned you had a job, what was it,” Min Seok asked.

Jong In chuckles at the question. A genuine smile comes across his face that makes him look livelier. “I was a dance teacher. A muggle dance teacher. And every now and again I would take part in dance competitions.”

“You’re able to do magic and you were a dancer,” Min Seok asks incredulously, “How in Merlin's name did you do that?”

“I had my ways. A lot of counterfeit documents too,” he says chuckling. As if he just now finds it to be as funny and ridiculous. “But I had to stop, obviously.”

Min Seok sees the light that was in his eyes dim. A look of longing and regret came to rest on his features. All of a sudden, he realizes just how lucky he was to not only have supportive friends but to also still be able to achieve his dream, and so much more.

“I’m sorry you had to leave that behind. Do you ever think of going back to it?”

“Psh. I’d be lying if I said no, but that part of my life is gone now. I’ve accepted the fact and am happy where my life is going,” he says. He shoots Min Seok a smile but it’s small compared to the one he gave him before. “So what are you going to do? Are you going to let Jong Dae see you? Don’t let my story terrify you into not letting it happen. I’m sure you’ll be in a much sounder mind than I was when it happened. If Se Hun or Han didn’t kick me out I’m sure Jong Dae won’t leave you. Hell, it may even bring you closer together.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

Jong In lets out an exasperated sigh. “So much negativity. Honestly Min Seok, you really need to start believing in the love and care that people have for you. Stop wasting time on the negative things your mind can make up. Jong Dae did say that he’s here to stay. Believe him and let him in. After all, it’s not like he or you can avoid it or look the other way. Now if you’ll excuse me there is a cake out there waiting for me.” He gets up from his chair and gives Min Seok a small bow.

In return, Min Seok just nods and lets him go, but not before a thought hits him. “Wait,” he exclaims.

Jong In turns around and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “What is it?”

“Are you happy now,” he asks. He’s not entirely sure why he’s asking; but, if the whole point of him being here was to get him a new start and better

“I’m happier now,” he says.

“Are you better?”

“Not completely, but I think I’ll get there. Later, Min Seok. Good luck with everything,” Jong In says.

“Thanks,” he says. Min Seok leaves his office and as he’s walking out to the kitchen he sees that Jong In is talking to Kyung Soo. Their voices are low so he can’t hear what they are saying but he does see Kyung Soo take hold of Jong In’s hand and give it a squeeze. Jong In just nods and pulls his hand away going to the cake on his workstation. Kyung Soo looks up and sends him a pointed glare. He knows that one means ‘Keep your mouth shut’. Knowing that it would be fruitless to even think to say anything he shrugs it off and keeps walking. He figures that if anything is going on Kyung Soo will tell him, eventually.

The rest of the day goes smoothly. Once they are closed and he’s back at his flat he sits on his couch to relax. He pulls out his wand, holds it in the air and casts a spell. “Accio calendar.” A rumbling and a swoosh are heard as the calendar makes its way from his bedroom to him. It drops down onto his lap and he looks for the day that the full moon falls on.

October 24th, 2018.

He has a little over a week to go. He’ll have to take a day off and brew the Wolfsbane Potion and then drink it every day of the week leading up to the full moon. This is it. This is his future. It seems that every month instead of getting easier and the burden easier to carry it gets heavier. He puts aside the calendar and decides to go to sleep. His problems, after all, will still be there.

The next day he went to work like normal. He didn’t see Jong Dae, his boyfriend had sent him an owl telling him that he was working two shifts that day and wouldn’t be able to leave St. Mungo’s. In response he lets him know that he will begin to brew the potion and take it. He tells him that the full moon is on the 24th, a Wednesday. Jong Dae replies to that a few hours later saying that in order to get that day and the next one off he will have to cover several shifts so his time will be limited and won’t be able to see him before then. Min Seok sighs in disappointment. If there were anything aside the Wolfsbane Potion to help Min Seok cope it would be to have Jong Dae around.

So Min Seok went about his day making coffee and then going home. He made himself dinner and then checked his cupboard to see which ingredients he was missing or running low on. For this cycle, he’d be alright. But come the next one he’d have to go and buy some. Come Tuesday he’ll make it and begin to drink it on Wednesday. Just thinking about it makes him gag as the potion is the absolute worst thing he has ever tasted. Unfortunately for him, nothing could be added to make it palatable or else it would lose its potency. Min Seok can only sigh thinking that this is what his life will be like for the rest of it.

 *

 Once the week before the full moon arrives he has the potion brewed and the week before a full moon will always be a hassle. He feels it and when he goes to the kitchen he can see how it affects Jong In. If the way he loses his color and feels lethargic. The Wolfsbane Potion helps alleviate some of the symptoms but they are still there, like the beginnings of a cold. He and Jong In work through it. Or at least try to. By the time they left the café on the second to last day before the full moon Min Seok and Kyung Soo could see that Jong In was on his last bit of energy. He’s slow and unsteady on his feet.

Kyung Soo turns to Min Seok. “I’ll walk with him for a while. See if he’s able to get steady enough to get back to Se Hun’s place. I’ll see you later.”

He doesn’t give Min Seok a chance to say goodbye before he walks over to Jong In. Kyung Soo takes Jong In’s hand in his causing Jong In to jump up in surprise. But once he realizes that it’s Kyung Soo he relaxes and leans into him. Min Seok watches them until they turn off somewhere completely out of sight. He lets out a sigh wondering what could possibly be happening. Before he can think any more about them about of nausea hits him that makes him wobble. He waits for it to pass so that he can Apparate home.

_Crack_

He makes it home. Specifically his bathroom. Which is a good thing because once he realizes where he had landed he immediately lifts the lid from the toilet seat and empties out his contents into it. He continues throwing up until he’s just left heaving. There is saliva hanging off his lips and tears pulling at his eyes. It all makes for a terrible end to a bad day. His hand automatically reaches out for some toilet paper when he feels it some being placed in his hand. He looks up wondering who is his apartment and sees Jong Dae looking at him, brows creased in worry and a frown.

“What are you doing here,” he asks. He wipes the corners of his eyes first and then wipes away the remaining saliva. He sits back on his calves trying to catch his breath. He begins to feel a hand rubbing circles on his back.

“I got out of work a while ago and figured I should come over and see how you are. I didn’t think that I’d find you in this state. Makes me glad I came here instead of crashing at my place,” he says in a quiet voice. “Now come on. You’ll only make your legs sore if you stay like that any longer.” He pulls Min Seok up and begins to direct him over to his room.

“Did you drink your potion today?”

Min Seok nods. “I took it this morning. I was hoping it would alleviate some of the symptoms.”

“It doesn’t look like it worked. You look horrible,” Jong Dae retorts with a scoff.

“Believe me this is light compared to how it actually is,” Min Seok replies. He’s trying to stay upright but it’s getting harder to do so. Harder to stay alert too. That’s why he takes the potion in the morning so that it doesn’t get the worst of him later in the day. Jong Dae doesn’t say anything else, but he feels a humph leave him. It irritated him too, in the beginning, realizing that the Wolfsbane Potion didn’t take all the symptoms away. It only alleviates them slightly.

Using his leg, Jong Dae kicks open his door. At this point, most of Min Seok’s weight is on him and he’s slowly losing consciousness. They reach the edge of the bed making him a little bit more alert and happy at the prospect of finally getting some sleep. Tomorrow he’ll stay home and wait for the full moon to rise.

“Oh come on dammit. No! Min Seok don’t!”

Min Seok falls into the bed and begins to cuddle into it, humming in the relief it brings.

“Min Seok I need you to get your coat off and your trousers,” Jong Dae says. Min Seok feels him pulling at his arms, but he has no energy left to help Jong Dae with the task. He’s left with a deadweight Min Seok. It takes him a few minutes, but Jong Dae is able to take off his coat, trousers, and shirt leaving Min Seok free of anything that could stifle him during the night.

Jong Dae breathes a breath of relief once he finally has Min Seok under the covers and hears his soft snores. He looks at his boyfriend and a downhearted feeling settles in his heart. He didn’t like seeing Min Seok like that. Nor did he expect to see him that way. In the books, he’d read the Wolfsbane Potion was supposed to alleviate the symptoms. He’d believed that to mean that there would be no symptoms. It was a foolish belief. He wants to kick himself for it. Who knows how long Min Seok had felt like that and Jong Dae wasn’t there to help him. It gets worse when he realizes that he’ll have to leave early in the morning, potentially before Min Seok wakes up, and leave him until the day of his transformation. It makes him realize that should they ever move in together he’ll probably have to take care of Min Seok as it gets closer to the full moon. He realizes that this is what Min Seok meant when he said that it would all change. Before he found out about his lycanthropy Min Seok would keep him away with all sorts of lies. Some close to home. That he was sick or that he was tired and therefore Jong Dae should just go to his place to sleep. Other times he’d say that he was going off to visit his parents.

Looking back at those times makes Jong Dae laugh, even if it’s only a little. Back then he was worried that one day soon Min Seok would ask him to go with him and meet them. Just as anyone else would be he was nervous about meeting them. Now even more so. He wants to make a good impression. He wants them to feel reassured that Jong Dae will be strong enough to care and help their son. And that he’ll love him too, even if they think he’ll never love him as much as they do. He’d do whatever it takes to prove his worth to them. Right now though he needs to worry about proving his worth to himself. He’d told Min Seok that he was here for it all. The good, the bad, and the lycanthropy. Being face to face with it though made him unsure about whether he’d be good for Min Seok. He wants to be the best, but right now the fear and uneasiness that comes with him being so ill worry him.

“I’m a healer for Merlin’s sake. I’ve seen and pulled through horrible things at St. Mungos. I can do this,” he tells himself. And with that last thought, he takes off his trousers and tucks himself into bed with Min Seok.

*

Min Seok wakes up the next morning with an aching body and without Jong Dae next to him. For a moment there he’d thought that he had spent the night. But he doesn’t remember much after that because he was so tired. Now he’s alone and his body is aching as if he’d just played a game of Quidditch with torrential rain and the high-speed wind blowing against him. He knows it’s normal for it to feel this way. It’s his body getting ready for his impending transformation. He groans and tries to go back to sleep but a shock of electricity shoots through him. The Wolfbane Potion!

“Urgh!” He kicks at his sheets which turns out to not be a good idea. His body is sore and that only makes it worse. So he holds his anger in and uses it to energize himself enough to get to his kitchen and over to the cauldron holding the potion. His moves are slow and his back is hunched. He’s tried standing up straight but it proves to be too painful.

Finally reaching the kitchen he grabs a goblet and fills it with the Wolfsbane Potion. He can see it exude the tell-tale blue smoke. As happy as he is every time he makes it right the moment he needs to drink it causes all the happiness to leave his body. It truly is the worst thing he’s ever tasted. And he’s had a taste of Jun Myeon’s cooking. Even the driest and the burnt thing that Jun Myeon could present him would still be better than the potion he’s forced to take for seven days out of the month. It’s gag-inducing. But for his own sake and that of Jong Dae’s he takes every last drop. Once he’s taken it all he goes into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After today he’ll have the next two to three days off depending on how bad the transformation is.

The shower is slow. He stays there for a bit letting the hot water pour over him and loosen up his limps. Normally his showers are quick fifteen-minute affairs, but this one takes him a good forty-five minutes. By the time he’s done his limbs aren’t as sore and he’s able to move about quicker. He puts on his clothes with relative ease. He goes to fetch his wand which he finds on his side table. Along with a note from Jong Dae.

 

Min Seok,

I’m sorry, but I had to leave early for my shift. Today is my last day of pulling doubles.

I’ll be by tomorrow afternoon after getting everything in order at my place.

Yours in love,

Jong Dae

 

A smile blooms across Min Seok’s face. It’s nice to know that his boyfriend had spent the night with him. It looks like what he saw last night didn’t scare him off. Grabbing his wand he apparates just outside the café. Inside he’s met with the sweet aroma of coffee and the warm bread smell that comes from Kyung Soo’s pastries. He goes to his office in the back to hang his coat. It forces him to pass through the kitchen. He greets them good morning but he only hears Kyung Soo and Louise’s voices in response. He takes a look out onto the kitchen and realizes that Jong In isn’t there.

“Where’s Jong In?”

He can see Kyung Soo tense up. “He’s at home. He was too sick last night to actually make it home so we took the fireplace from my house to Se Hun’s. By the time we got there, he was out and in a cold sweat. Luckily Se Hun was able to help me get him into bed. I told him to let Jong In know that he had to take today off.”

“You forced him to take the day,” Min Seok asks in surprise.

“Yes. I did. You would too if you saw how bad he was,” he replies in indignation. He turns away and goes back to preparing a mix for a cake. Knowing better than to push his buttons Min Seok walks out of the kitchen. He decides that it would be best to just avoid it altogether seeing as Kyung Soo seemed to be in a bad state.

It’s a good day until it begins to get dark and that’s when the symptoms get worse. Nausea, the unstable vision, and his joints begin to ache even more. The elves even begin to take notice and ask him if he’s alright. Figuring that he’d be better used to them away from the shop, he decides to leave. They all wish him well and that they’ll see them in a few days.

This time when he gets home he’s at least cognizant enough to be able to change into his pajamas and is able to brush his teeth. Finally, in bed, he’s able to let his body go and in as much pain as it wants to be. He turns on his side and reaches across his bed to where Jong Dae had slept the night before. The times they’ve slept in the same bed is few and far between, but he hopes that it’ll change. Especially now that he knows. The thought that Jong Dae could now be here with him in the days before and after giving him a sense of relief and hope. That night for the first time since he’s turned he was able to go to sleep with a smile on his face and actually looked forward to the next day.

*

Jong Dae is scared. Terrified is the appropriate word. He’s never seen a real werewolf. Not even in his textbooks. The only ones pictured there are drawings. And the only thing that they have to say is that they are equivalently the same size of a real wolf, but with shorter snouts and more human-like eyes. If they do not take the Wolfsbane potion they are aggressive and bloodthirsty. They will hunt humans or animals. If there are none they will turn on themselves and bite and scratch their bodies. But, with the Wolfsbane Potion, they retain their human mind. An upside to an otherwise still very dangerous situation seeing as they are still a werewolf and could turn you.

He hopes and prays to whatever higher being out there that tonight goes well and that he’s able to keep his promise to Min Seok. He wanted it and he meant it.

 *

 Min Seok is done preparing himself for tonight. The spells are cast inside the room now he’s just waiting for Jong Dae to come so that he can tell him what to do.

_Crack_

He turns in the direction from which the sound came and makes his way towards it. He ends up finding Jong Dae in the kitchen staring at the cauldron that once held the Wolfsbane Potion. Min Seok clears his throat to get his boyfriends attention. Jong Dae turns and looks apologetic for being caught.

“I took today’s dose earlier today. And if you’re wondering I didn’t miss a single one. So you don’t have to worry about that. Now stop looking like you’ve been caught snooping. This is normal for me. And soon it may become normal for you.”

“Right. So what now,” he asks. He’s serious and it’s resonating in his voice. His cadence is normally light and cheery, but right now it’s deep and serious. If he weren’t about to change into a werewolf in a few hours he’d find it sexy. Min Seok keeps that thought to himself. He straightens up and motions for Jong Dae to follow him.

He doesn’t wait to make sure that he’s following him. The sun is beginning to set and he doesn’t like being out the closer it gets too dark. He leads them to a room with no windows. The only way in or out is through the door. Min Seok stops in the middle of the room and turns around. He finds that Jong Dae hasn’t crossed the threshold.

“You can come in. I’m not a danger quite yet,” he says. He tries to say it lightly but it doesn’t seem to come across well. Jong Dae is looking around the room his face fixed in a serious expression. There are scratches on the walls. Paint is chipping off the walls. There’s also a large blanket strewn on the floor. Aside from a clock high on the wall, there are no decorations or fixtures in it. The more he looks around the more perturbed he seems to become.

“This is where you stay during the full moon?”

“Yes. It’s a plain room and comfortable enough for me. Once I transform I tend to sleep through the night. There’s not really much I can do as a werewolf.”

“How do you know when the moon rises if you don’t have a window in here?”

Min Seok appreciates the questions although he doesn’t always have the answers. “It tends to happen when the moon is starting to rise. Muggles have become very smart and are able to calculate the sunset and moonrise of each day. I use that to help me schedule when I should be in here. Knowing the sunset time helps me give me a set time that I need to be in by. After that, it’s a wait of a couple of hours. Usually, by nine o clock, I’m fully transformed.”

“What do you want me to do,” he asks. His voice is soft and there is a hint of fear in it. He sounds at a loss. Which is fine, Min Seok thinks. It’s his first time doing this after all.

“All you need to do now is lock me up and place a noise charm on the threshold so that when I transform you don’t hear any of my screams,” Min Seok says calmly. He says it in the same voice he uses when he explains the coffee selection to new customers. Patient and softly so as to not make them feel as if they are a nuisance for their ignorance.

Jong Dae’s eyes go wide. “Screams. You scream? But the potion-“

Min Seok raises his hand and calmly refutes his words. “The potion only lessens the symptoms before the transformation and allows me to keep my human consciousness. It, unfortunately, does not keep the pain away. That will always be there.”

He says it as calmly as he can but he can see that Jong Dae is close to tears now. It pains him to see him like that so he finally closes in the distance between them so that he can hug his boyfriend close. To reassure him that it will be okay. That as scared as he may be, that it will all be okay. He’s been doing this for years.

“I’m telling you all this because you need to know. You wanted to know. You wanted to see. But I will not allow you to hear or see my transformation. It is a horrible experience for me and will be traumatizing for you. You don’t need that picture in your mind. Now listen closely as I tell you the spells you’ll need to cast and the spells you’ll need to break them.”

It doesn’t take long for Jong Dae to learn the spells. He’s a Healer at St. Mungos in the Spell Damage ward. He knows how to cast and counterspells the best out of everyone there. At that moment Min Seok is proud to have Jong Dae as his boyfriend. He feels his trust in him growing more.

“Now that you’ve got them down I’ll explain to you what you’re going to do. Alright?”

Jong Dae nods in understanding.

“Tonight will be the only night you will ever see me as a werewolf,” he says. Jong Dae looks as if he is about to interrupt, but Min Seok holds a hand to his mouth to stop him. “Although the potion allows me to keep my human consciousness I am still a werewolf. I am a danger to you. I’m only doing this because you want to and because I trust you. No one else has ever seen me in my werewolf form. Not Kyung Soo. Not Jun Myeon. Not Yixing. No one. Not even Lu Han. And it will remain that way. This is something that I don’t want anyone else to see. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Like I said I’m turned by 9 o’clock. You can undo the spells and wards on the door and come in. I’ll be laying on the blanket by then. Don’t expect me to have much energy either. The transformation is painful and exhausting. I’ll stay awake until then but you will only be with me for a little while.”

“Can I stay with you for the night,” he pleads. He can hear the want in his voice, but Min Seok stays resolute.

“No. The transformation into a werewolf is not nice and neither is the transformation back into a human. Trust me Jong Dae. You don’t want to see either one. Please understand.”

Jong Dae knows he’s lost. As much as he wants to know and as much as he feels entitled to know Min Seok has drawn the line. He must respect that.

“So do I just leave you now,” Jong Dae asks timidly.

“Yes. You can do whatever you like. I have a TV in the lounge. It’s connected to some Wizarding channels and also to the Muggle networks. You can watch whatever you want until nine. If you change your mind before then that’s fine. We can try again later or if you never want to see it that’s fine too.”

“I won’t change my mind,” Jong Dae says indignantly. Saying nothing else he walks out of the room and shuts the door.

Min Seok just sighs and goes to sit on the blanket. He looks at the clock and sees that it’s about to be six. It’s during this time that he wishes he had a window. Just to be able to see when it gets closer rather than have to wait for it by himself. There’s a part of him though that worries about having Jong Dae right outside the door. And it isn’t so much that he’s a danger to him, but that this will become part of his life too. As happy as he is that he is just outside and will be there the next morning, he feels regretful that he is being placed in this situation. Putting those feelings aside he raises his want towards the door and casts the usual spells to keep everyone, and himself, safe.

He removes his clothing and folds it nicely, placing it close so that he can dress himself the next day. Now all that is left to do is wait.

 *

 His joints had been sore for the last several days but now the pain is beginning to amass and become indescribable. Every bit of his body is beginning to hurt. His breathing is becoming labored and he can feel the sweat coming out of the pores on his forehead and beginning to run down his face.

It’s close now.

He looks at the clock it’s seven. The muggle website he visited told him the moon will rise in another half hour.

Its been years since his first transformation. But it hasn’t gotten easier or any less painful. With every minute that makes it get closer his anxiousness grows. He knows he needs to calm down or else it’ll just cause him more distress. He breathes in deep and exhales.

Inhale. Exhale.

Inhale. Exhale.

Inhale. Exhale.

The time on the clock says 8:29 p.m.

 *

 The moment the transformation begins he feels an onslaught of pain shoot through his body. The peace he had garnered by using his breathing exercises is gone. Replaced with haggard breathing through his mouth. He was in a sitting position, but he’s now hunched over nearly on the ground. The pain causes him to double over. But then it causes him to shoot out, legs and arms extending and then hunching and bunching. His limbs shift. They bend and twist. He hears the cracks of his joints. He feels muscle tear and reshapes itself to those of a wolf. His hands are bunching; turning into paws with his once trim nails becoming thick and sharp claws. Even the hair sprouting all over him hurts. The tail hurts the most.

So much pain and so many screams. It hurts all over and he just wants it to end.

‘Please, please. Stop!’

And then it does.

He shifts his head to see the time. It’s 8:37 p.m.

*

Jong Dae looks at the clock on the wall. It reads 10:03. Min Seok had said that he would be shifted by nine o’clock. When the clock had read 9:00 Jong Dae had stood up, walked over to the door, and stood in front of it for some time. He both stared at it and past it. It unnerved him that while he knew that Min Seok was in there, that he had transformed, no sound had come out. Not a scream. Not a whine. Not even a thump. He told himself that he knew what was behind it. Min Seok. But, as a werewolf. Still as Min Seok. Inside he knows that he would never actually injure him or even turn him. Min Seok is much too cautious for that to happen.

He pools every bit of courage that he has and pulls out his wand to cast the counterspells to all the wards set up. They are not easy spells, not even for someone like Jong Dae, whose specialty was charmed while at Hogwarts. He screws up on a couple, but he finally has them all undone. He puts his wand away and turns the knob… it doesn’t turn. He tries turning it again and again but it doesn’t budge. Jong Dae scoffs at the fact that after taking all the wards down he is still locked out of the room. Min Seok hadn’t told him that the door had a lock. And that he would use it! Jong Dae can’t help but slam his head on the door.

“Ya, Min Seok! You put every spell imaginable and you still look the door! Ah! Why,” he exclaims, giving the door a few kicks. He’s still simmering in anger and annoyance when he hears a band on the door that causes him to jump back. It’s followed by several whines and scratches on the door. They continue until Jong Dae tells him to call down.

He pulls out his wand one last time and mutters ‘Alohomora’. The lock clicks and Jong Dae turns it pushing open the door. At the back of the room, he sees Min Seok sitting on his hind legs waiting for him. Unmoving.

“Min Seok,” he calls out. His mind still hasn’t made the connection that this brown wolf is him. However, once he utters his boyfriends name the animal's ears to perk up and his tail begins to swish quickly. A soft whine comes from the animal, making shivers run through Jong Dae’s body. In Jong Dae’s imagination, he had thought that Min Seok would be bigger. Once Jong Dae stands in front of him though he can see that Min Seok only goes up to a few inches higher than his waist. But he’s sure that if Min Seok were to stand on his hind legs he’d tower over him.

Noting that Jong Dae isn’t making a move to come closer, Min Seok walks over to him. He stands in front of him, head held high and making eye contact. It’s then that Jong Dae sees the eyes that every other day look at him with love, worry, and sometimes irritation. Right now they look at him in earnest. More whines come out from Min Seok. He’s shuffling from side to side trying to get his attention. Jong Dae still doesn’t move, so Min Seok pushes his head into Jong Dae’s right hand. He rubs his head against Jong Dae’s hand. It isn’t until Min Seok licks it that Jong Dae is brought out from his stupor. It actually sends him jumping in the air whining about how gross Min Seok is, causing the latter to laugh, which comes out as a rumbling in his chest.

“Oh you think that’s funny,” asks Jong Dae. He bends down to look at Min Seok in the eye. “I’ll have you know it’s very gross. Urgh so slimy.” He wipes the remaining wetness on Min Seok’s coat that he realizes is soft. Incredibly soft. So soft that he just wants to bury his face in it.

So he does.

He sits on his knees and brings Min Seok in for a hug rubbing his face up and down. “You know for as dangerous as you are you are surprisingly soft. Hell, I think your hair is softer now than when you are a human. You’re so warm too.”

His fur mainly consisted of brown hair, but in places like the scruff of his neck, snout, and ears it was so dark, almost black. His ears are big, but they aren’t in disproportion to his face. Now up close he can see the traits that mark them as different from real wolves. His snout is smaller compared to the pictures Jong Dae saw of real wolves. And his tail too. It wasn’t as bushy as the ones in pictures. He’d thought that Min Seok as a werewolf would have terrified him and it had but now, seeing him and being able to take him much closer he was able to calm those fears. It helped, that Min Seok was sleeping too.

Jong Dae looks at the clock and sees that it's almost eleven o’clock. It’s still early in the night so he figures that he can stay and just be around Min Seok for a while. He’d wanted to see Min Seok as a wolf and although he’s had a look he wants to stay with him a bit. He places his hand on Min Seok’s back and runs it across feeling the soft fur under it. There’s a shuffle around him Min Seok is shifting so that Jong Dae has more access to his belly.

“A belly rub, huh? You’re not so scary no are you Min Seok,” he says. Scratching and tickling him now. A growl is heard and felt under Jong Dae’s hands. He looks and finds Min Seok looking at him with an annoyed expression on his face. Jong Dae looks away sheepishly.

“Okay, so you’re still scary. Even if you do like belly rubs,” he says causing Min Seok to let out a huff. Jong Dae just goes back to rubbing up and down his stomach. Sleep is catching up to him and he is beginning to doze off. His movements become slower and he begins to slump over Min Seok’s body. In a couple of minutes, he’s off into dreamland.

Min Seok wakes him up a couple of hours later giving him a scare. He’s annoyed with him mainly because he can see that he finds it funny, judging by how much his tale is wiggling. He stands up, rids himself of the hair- tries to at least- and stalks out of the room leaving Min Seok behind on the blanket. Before he can leave though he hears a whine coming from behind him. Jong Dae is still very much annoyed but when he sees Min Seok laying there head on his front paws whining at him a pang goes through his heart.

“I’ll see outside in a couple of hours okay?”

Outside he cast the spells to lock the door. Just before he cast the silencing spells he hears one last whine come from Min Seok.

He puts a hand on the door. “I’m sorry,” he says, even though he knows that Min Seok can’t hear him. He puts his wand away and walks toward the lounge. On the way, he realizes just how quiet the flat is. It’s as if the spells cast extended and consumed the entire place instead of just the room that Min Seok occupies. He doesn’t like it being so quiet, so he turns on the TV and leaves it on. He sits on the couch not really watching the TV or even listening to it.

“I’m sorry,” he says one last time.

 *

 Jong Dae is just waking up when he hears sounds coming from the room where Min Seok spent the night. Recognizing where the sounds are coming from, he sprints to the door. His hair is a mess and his clothes are wrinkled. He’ll just have to borrow some from Min Seok. Thankfully they are similar in height, even though Min Seok is slightly broader than him. Whatever sleep remained leaves when he hears the lock on the door move and sees it turn. The door opens to reveal a haggard-looking Min Seok. He’s fully dressed but judging from his breathing and how tired his face looks that must have taken a lot of energy out of him.

“Good morning, Jong Dae,” he says, coming out like a small whisper.

“Good morning, Min Seok,” he replies. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine. I just need to…”. He doesn’t finish what he was about to say because he falls over. Luckily Jong Dae is able to catch him but the fall nearly brings them both down.

“Okay, so not completely fine. Let’s get you into bed, yeah,” Jong Dae says nervously.

“I’m… thirsty,” Min Seok mumbles out.

“Okay. Well after I put you to bed I’ll go ahead and get you a cup of water. Now come on let’s get you to bed. Can you stand upright?”

Min Seok tries, but all he ends up doing is leaning his weight on Jong Dae. At that moment Jong Dae is thankful that Min Seok isn’t taller or fatter. If he were then Jong Dae would probably have to levitate him to bed. Heck, that sounds like a good idea right now. If only he’d thought of it sooner. He kicks open the door open and, at this point, drags Min Seok over to the edge of the bed. He sets him down at the end so that he can pull down the covers so that Min Seok can get under and sleep some more.

“Alright, there we go,” he says now that he’s got Min Seok in bed. He pulls the duvet over him and rubs his head to offer some comfort.

“Hnn. Thirsty,” Min Seok mumbles.

Jong Dae’s eyes go wide. “Right! Water! Be right back!” He practically runs to and fro getting a water bottle from the fridge.

“Here we are! One nice cold bottle of water,” he exclaims.

“Urgh. Stop talking so loud,” Min Seok replies.

“Oops. Sorry about that, love,” he says in a much quieter voice. “Min Seok, I’m going to set you upright. Or else the water will spill everywhere.”

“Urgh. Okay.” Min Seok tries to push himself up but fails. He just doesn’t have much strength in him at the moment. Jong Dae has to help him up the rest of the way. Once that’s done he brings the bottle up to Min Seok’s mouth and slowly tips it into it. But Min Seok must be really thirsty because he tries to chug it down all at once.

“Ah, ah, ah. Not too fast. You’ll make yourself bloated if you drink it like that. Trust me it’s not worth the trouble.”

A look of irritation comes over Min Seok’s face but he complies. After all, he’s not the one holding on to the bottle. When he’s finally had enough to quench his thirst he turns his head away. “No more, thank you.”

“Your welcome.” It becomes quiet again. “So what do you do on the day after the full moon,” Jong Dae asks. Looking back he should have asked a lot more questions about how the whole process went about.

“Sleep. Just sleep,” Min Seok says in a small voice. Jong Dae can hear the exhaustion in his voice.

“Alright. I’ll leave you to it.” He stands up but Min Seok grabs at his hand.

“You sleep… with me… too.” Min Seok’s are closed completely now and the sentence came out in quiet whispers. Jong Dae doesn’t say anything else and does what he’s told. He takes off his trousers and top and climbs into bed. He pulls Min Seok into his arms and places his head on his chest. Resting his chin against the top of Min Seok’s head. Min Seok faintly gives him a thank you. Jong Dae just smiles against it snuggling into him, running his hand through his hair.

“You know. Your fur is much softer than your hair. Ow! You pinched me,” Jong Dae exclaims in disbelief.

Min Seok lets out a small laugh and just snuggles up closer to him. “Shut up, Jong Dae.”

 

  
The end.


End file.
